La Coqueta
by rey kon
Summary: Una nueva y extraña chica entra a Monster High este semestre, y tiene toda la intencion de molestar a Clawdeen y sus amigas, temporada numero 10
1. Chapter 1

Mucha gente piensa que soy cruel al no darle una oportunidad a Thad de disculparse…que no fue su culpa, que realmente no queria lastimarme, que debemos hablar, etc etc…al diablo, no me interesa lo que piensen….no puedo volver a confiar en el, ya que no puedo creer, que el haya podido ser tan estupido para dejar que la Talamasca lo engañara de esa manera,conozco lo fuerte de su espíritu y me parece absurdo pensar que pudieron haberlo manipulado de esa manera para lastimarnos a todos y lo que es peor.

Que se olvidara de mi.

Saben ya que soy Clawdeen, que este es el inicio de la decima temporada Y que espero nos acompañen en nuestras aventuras.

Todo esto lo he analizado una y otra vez en mi mente mientras estoy recostada en mi cama, con una taza de te humeante en mi mano, los ultimas días han sido bastante frios,las fiestas han pasado ya y por fortuna, el se fue a Rumania a pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia,asi pude disfrutar tranquila las mismas con nosotros reunidos y disfrutando de la compañía de amigos, habíamos pasado el Año Nuevo en la mansión RAD ya que Poseidon había organizado tremenda fiesta y nos divertimos muchisimo, fue realmente increíble despues de todos los problemas que habíamos pasado y creo que nuestro líder también deseaba celebrar a lo grande la llegada de su bella niña quien lucio preciosa en la fiesta, la única que no estuvo nada contenta fue Maddie, quien había pasado algo apartada de toda celebración y viendo de muy malas pulgas a Al todo el tiempo, creo que no soportaba ver como el conde sostenia con amor a su pequeña bebe y que su propio hijo, había aceptado demasiado bien a su hermana ya que no se cansaba de tomarle fotos a ella con su esposa en toda la fiesta, quitando ese detalle, todos habíamos pasado un excelente dia ultimo, uno de los mejores que he pasado en mi vida.

Es por estos momentos, que no me explico el como ellos pudieron manipular y hacer olvidar a Thad todos los grandes recuerdos de luchas, peleas, risas, llantos que nos han unido en todo este tiempo, y hacer que no quisiera lastimar y tratar de que nuestra bella familia sufriera,que se olvidara también de que me amaba y que no tratara de luchar por si mismo de la posesión que lo consumia

Realmente pensar en todo eso, me causaba nauseas.

-odio mi vida-me decía a mi misma recostándome y tapándome con frazadas-

En eso Howleen entro, justo cuando las cosas no pueden empeorar, lo hacen!

-oye, dice Thad que si tienes prendido tu iphone

-para?

-te esta mandando what´sapp y no le contestas

-lo bloquee

Mi hermana me miro con ojos espantados

-lo bloqueaste?

-yep-

-porque?

-creo que la respuesta es demasiado obvia-

-pero…

-pero nada, ya terminamos y prefiero no hablar con el-

-no seas malvada!

-si, ya lo se, eso me han dicho todos estos últimos días-

-es que lo eres! El no tuvo la culpa

-eso no lo sabes

-es verdad! Thad es un gran chico, que realmente lamenta lo que paso con ellos pero tu , eres demasiado prejuiciosa que solo quieres ver el lado malo de todo!-

-si ya acabaste con tu sermón, salte de mi cuarto y cierra la puerta que se mete el aire-

-esta es mi habitación también!-

-si…como sea, pero ahora solo estoy yo asi que….alé! fuera de aquí-

-no voy a irme

-como quieras pero si te vas a quedar, deja de hablar de el que me fastidias

-Clawdeen

-Howleen entiende!-grite-dejame en paz

En eso, mamá paso cerca de nuestra puerta

-cariño-llamo a mi hermana-quieres ver si apague la estufa?

-maaa!-reclamo ella

-por favor-enfatizo

De mala gana se levanto y salio, estas adolescentes dan mas lata cada dia!

Mamá me sonrio y se sento a mi lado

-todo bien?

-si

-deseas otro te?

-no…no mamá estoy bien-

Ella me sonrio palmeando mis rodillas

-cuando desees hablar…aquí estare

-lo se

Me dio un tierno beso y se alejo, antes de que saliera dije:

-estoy bien…solo…necesito digerirlo

Mamá volteo a mirarme

-lo se…y tienes todo el derecho de sentirte traicionada, mas piensa bien si tu orgullo no es, quien te esta haciendo una mala pasada y termines perdiendo al hombre que amas

-ya no lo amo-asegure

-si no lo hicieras…no te sentirías tan mal

-estoy bien!-afirme con voz mas alta

Ella sonrio

-de acuerdo, siempre has sido una mujer muy independiente Clawdeen y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, solo recuerda eso y te aseguro que pronto, todo lo que te molesta, se alejara de ti

Yo sonreí, siempre tenia las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor

-gracias mom

-por nada-

Y salio dirigiéndose a la cocina, cerrando la puerta antes para darme privacidad

Vire mi vista hacia la ventana, una ligera nevada caia, al dia siguiente volveríamos a clases y realmente ya queria volver a mi rutina de siempre, que todo volviera a la normalidad, era algo que añoraba con ansias, en eso, mi iphone sono

Lo tome y conteste

-si?

-hey peluda,quieres ir al cine?-

Era Cleo

-no paso

-ah vamos! Es una buena película, Frankie también ira con Holt y Lagoona con Gil

-hace mucho frio

-amas el frio

-estoy resfriada

-y yo que te creo!

- no estoy de humor De Nile

Ella suspiro de malas

-deja de estar enclaustrada! Vamos, sal un rato con nosotros-

-no tengo animos

-ya mañana volvemos a clases, es mejor pasar el ultima dia de vacaciones disfrutándolo al máximo-

-ustedes iran en pareja y no..

-llama a Ren

Yo suspire

-el es solo mi amigo

-que desea en serio ser algo mas, vamos Clawdeen, si no vas a disculpar a Thad...

-Cleo…no quiero hablar de el

-ok, ok, vale, no lo mencionaremos y te prometo llamar a todas para que no digan una sola palabra de tu ex, solo si nos acompañas al cine….que dices?

suspire cansada

-ok…de acuerdo…te veo en el cine?

-descuida, yo paso por ti, Deuce viene por mi a las 4, a las 4:30 estoy en tu casa, le dire a mi novio que llame a Ren

-echo, te veo mas tarde

-sale bye!

Colgué mi iphone y me levante para arreglarme, se que Cleo es molesta pero se también que si ella lo manda, nadie me preguntara de nuevo por Thad y eso me gustaba, no ser yo la que diera explicaciones y dejar que fuera mi amiga la que se encargara de pedir, que me dejaran en paz de una vez por todas

Mientras tanto, en la nueva mansión de Poseidon, el y su hijo miraban embobados a la pequeñita que dormia placidamente en su cuna, Al habia mandado decorar la habitacion de la bebe de una manera exquisita,totalmente digna de una princesa,tonalidades Aqua y Rosa decoraban las paredes y todo estaba arreglado con excelente gusto, El conde habia escogido personalmente cada cosa que estaba en el cuarto, signo de que deseaba que su bebita estuviera de lo mas comoda posible y recrearle un verdadero hogar, Deuce vivía ahora con ellos, aun no se contentaba con su madre aunque en año nuevo, la segunda en abrazarlo fue ella, mas creo que Maddie aun tenia muchos demonios internos que tenia que exorcizar y preferia que su hijo, pasara tiempo con su padre, lo que en cierta forma ayudaba a reforzar los lazos que se estaban formando de manera muy solida entre el y Allysa.

El padre de Lala sonrio al entrar a la habitacion y ver a padre e hijo mirando fijamente a su beba, se veia como una hermosa pequeña princesa durmiendo.

-todo bien?-pregunto

-claro amor-sonrio Poseidon volteando-en donde estabas?

-llame a la oficina, avise que tomaba mis vacaciones y que Integra tomaria mi lugar este tiempo

-cuanto tiempo pediste?-pregunto Deuce

-un par de meses, no estoy muy seguro aun de volver-dijo dubitativo-Allysa aun sera muy bebe cuando regrese y no me siento a gusto dejarla con alguien

-ya lo arreglaremos en su momento-le beso su marido-

-por cierto, Deuce, me pediste que te avisara la hora de tu cita

-demonios!-dijo mirando su reloj y levantandose veloz-se me hizo tarde de nuevo, nos vemos despues, Cleo va a matarme!

-maneja despacio!-le recomendo su padre

El chico técnicamente volaba por las escaleras, sabia como se ponía su prometida si llegaba retrasado

-ultimamente ha ido tarde por ella

-Deuce esta muy feliz con su hermana y se le pasan las horas con Allysa, por eso se ha vuelto algo impuntual, a ver si no se le arma con Leona-

-esperemos que no-sonrio el conde-quieres comer algo?

Poseidon le abrazo besandolo

-tengo planes mejores...estamos solos y bien podríamos…aprovechar este momento ..

-no se oye mal… pero ya nos acabamos la proteccion, asi que, o vas por mas o te conformas con solo ver la t.v.

-Aaaal!-se quejo de forma infantil el dios

-cariño,no mas bebes por ahora, ya lo habíamos discutido, si quieres momentos a solas, ve a comprar mas-

-fine-dijo molesto-

-o puedes hacerte la vasectomía, tu decides-sugirio el principe sonriendo

-no seas barbaro!-respondio asustado el dios

-ok, solo era una sugerencia-rio de la cara que su marido habia hecho

Deuce había llegado raspando a la mansión de su chica quien ya se encontraba en el lobby esperándolo, ella misma le abrió

_**Hola a todos, como están? Feliz año 2014! Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas en compañía de los que mas aman y que todos sus sueños se realicen.**_

_**Aquí estamos ya en esta decima temporada de mis fics, gracias por hacerme el gran honor de acompañarme, con el simple hecho de que posen sus ojitos en mis historias, aun cuando las odien, me hace a mi agradecerles con el alma que las lean y que espero, a los que si les gusten xD que estén conmigo hasta terminar este nuevo ciclo**_

_**Ya tengo anotados todos sus deseos y les prometo que en esta temporada los ire subiendo todos y cada uno de los prompt que me mandaron, con muchísimo gusto, tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritor jejejeje pero les aseguro que cumpliré con mi palabra y a mis amigas yaoistas, también prometi un AXP, mas ese lo subiré en un apartado aparte para no molestar a los que leen mis one short de Cleo y Deuce, asi que, terminando esta historia, yo les indicare en donde pueden leerla**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me han visitado en mi fic de Avengers, no se como pagarles su gran cantidad de visitas y algo apenada porque aun no lo he continuado, no es porque espere algo es que simplemente, me bloquee y no me gusta escribir por escribir, a mi me gusta hacer historias que se, a mis lectores les gustara y que pasen un buen rato leyéndolas, eso se lo aprendi a mi sensei y créanme, es una forma de respeto a los lectores**_

_**Bien, sin mas, espero sus comentarios a este nuevo fic, no se desesperen si aun despues de dos capítulos no ven relación con el titulo XD pero yo siempre trato de relacionarlo con la historia, ya veran el porque se llama asi! Jjejjee**_

_**Un gran beso y los espero pronto**_

_**Rey Kon.**_

_**Para cualquier pregunta, consulta o lo que deseen, estoy para servirles.**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-llegas 3 minutos tarde-le reclamo

-perdona bebe-dijo agitadísimo- estaba con papá cuidando a Allysa

-vaya!esa bebe se esta convirtiendo en un lio-dijo "molesta"- creo que tendre que hablar seriamente con ella

-en serio?-sonrio Deuce- y que le diras?

Cleo se acerco seductoramente a su novio abrazandolo y mordiendo sus labios

-que me deje a su hermano mas tiempo a mi

-y si no quiere?-respondio su chico besándola

-mmmm, creo que tendre que enojarme duramente con ella y le quitare todos sus juguetes

-eso es malo, preciosa-dijo el griego pegándola mas a el-

-no me interesa, es para que aprenda a no tomar cosas que son mias, le quitare todo lo que ella tiene y no se lo devolveré hasta que me devuelva a mi chico

-amo cuando te pones malvada, te amo-respondio su novio besándola intensamente-

Ella sonrio

-y yo te amo a ti, sabes que estoy jugando verdad?

-lo se bebe, perdona, se me paso el tiempo

-descuida, solo llámame si te piden cuidar a la bebe, asi no me preocupo si llegas tarde-

-si, lo se amor, casi siempre Al está con ella, solo cuando prepara su comida o el toma una ducha es cuando la cuido o papá, a mi hermana no le gusta separarse de el

-es normal, es su madre

-asi sera D.J.?-le pregunto

-todos los bebes son muy dependientes de sus mamas,es normal-

-sera lindo tenerlo-sonrio el chico-no se, todo lo que estoy pasando con Allysa, es tan nuevo, me agrada tenerla en casa

-y me alegro de ello, le llamaste a Ren?

-le mande mensaje, dijo que nos veria alla, estaba muy entusiasmado de salir con Clawdeen-

-obsesivo a la vista-bromeo Cleo tomando su bolso-

-esta enamorado

-y es un poco acosador-dijo mi amiga-ahora que Thad vuelva, a ver si no se arma un lio

-esperemos que no, anoche hable con el-Deuce abria la puerta para que su novia saliera primero y la cerraba tomando la mano de su prometida

-que te dijo?

-esta muy deprimido, piensa que no creemos en el

-mira, es adivino!-dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Cleo

-amor, es algo difícil confiar nuevamente en el

-no deja de ser Thad

-lo se, pero..

-Demeter es la misma de antes, y también estuvo poseída, si papá confía en ella, yo también lo hago

Deuce abria la puerta de su auto y su novia entraba en el

-si tu lo haces, yo también…pero Clawdeen no lo hara, ni ahora ni nunca-dijo mas para si Cleo ya que el griego rodeaba el auto para subir-

-mañana todo volverá a la normalidad creo yo-dijo Deuce cerrando su puerta- esperemos que poco a poco Thad vuelva a recuperar a su novia

-ex novia-sonrio mi amiga

-perdona

-descuida, por cierto, cual es el juguete favorito de Allysa?-

-eh?-

-quiero saber cual es para asi quitárselo e intercambiarlo por ti-sonrio la egipcia

-un pato vestido de marinerito-

-en serio?

-si, fue el primer juguete que le compro papá y ella cree que es el

-que tierno!-

-si no tiene su pato en su cuna, llora hasta que se lo pongan a su lado-

-bien, a la proxima que llegues tarde, secuestrare a ese pato!-

-de acuerdo-sonrio Deuce manejando hacia mi casa- y yo hare la nota de rescate

-uuy tenemos un buen plan malévolo-rio ella

Mis amigos pasaron por mi justo a tiempo, la nevada estaba mas fuerte y yo me quejaba en el asiento de atrás

-solo a ustedes se les ocurre salir en un dia asi-me queje

-es un lindo dia-respondio el griego quien manejaba y tenia una mano sobre las piernas de su novia

-tu porque eres un caliente

-deja de quejarte-dijo Cleo-es mejor pasar un rato con los amigos que estar en casa aplastada cual chicle

-no estaba asi-replique

-te aseguro que estabas en tu cama, con tus frazadas,tus pantunflas peludas y tu taza de te

._. ok, esta me conoce demasiado

-claro que no

-ok, señorita glamour, solo queremos pasar un rato contigo, y por eso quise que vinieras, eres parte de nuestra familia

Yo sonreí

-ok, vale, gracias por invitarme

-por nada!

Llegamos al cine y ahí estaban ya Frankie y Lagoona, Abbey tenia una fiesta familiar y Heath la había acompañado y Draculaura había ido a Inglaterra con su madre y su hermano, por lo cual dejo a Clawd ayudando a mi padre en su trabajo y no había podido venir con nosotros, Ren estaba ya ahí, sonrio en cuanto me vio y me dio una taza de chocolate caliente

-y esto?-sonrei

-sabia que llegarías con frio y te lo compre

-gracias-sonrei agradecida

-por nada-me regreso el gesto el tomando mi mano

Cleo miraba a Frankie y Lagoona quienes compraban dulces para entrar y ver la película

-que les parece?-dijo la novia del griego

-creo que Clawdeen encontró reemplazo pronto para Thad-sonrio Lagoona

-yo no lo creo-dijo Frankie-ella esta aun enamorada, Ren esta aun en friendzone y dudo que pase de ahí, un amor de verdad no se olvida tan pronto y si no le doliera tanto, no estaría tan deprimida, conocemos a Clawdeen y sabemos cuando algo le molesta, pero es demasiado necia para aceptarlo

-cierto, creo que debemos apoyarla y lo mejor sera no decirle nada acerca de Thad, dejemos que sea ella quien lo mencione cuando este preparada para hacerlo-dijo Cleo

-ok, pero mañana cuando Lala regrese, querra cuestionarla acerca de su primo

-y nosotras debemos vigilar que no lo haga, yo hablare mañana a primera hora con ella

-ok-convinieron ambas a Cleo

Los chicos mientras tanto, compraban café antes de entrar al cine

-como esta tu hermanita?-pregunto Holt

Deuce lo miro de mala gana

-hey! Ya te dije que lamento la broma que le hice de decir que le pedia su teléfono!-rio su amigo

-mas te vale! Ella sera una señorita muy linda y tu ya seras un vejete

-no exageres!-

-jamas dejaría que salieras con ella-dijo Deuce muy serio

-men, yo estare casado con Frankie,y dudo que me deje salir con Allysa, lo siento, es que es muy bonita

-si, que bueno que salio a Al en lo bonito-dijo Webber con entusiasmo

Los dos miraron a Gil al mismo tiempo

-quiero decir…que..de…los dos…Al…

-crees que Al es bonito?-pregunto Holt alzando una ceja

-bueno..-respondio Gil nervioso-todos creen eso y..pues…yo creo que si lo es…aunque no se si…

-ok, te entendemos men-dijo Deuce tratando de contener la risa-fue algo creepy pero en efecto…Allysa salio mas a su mamá-

-no crees que Ine se sienta mal?-pregunto Holt

-acerca?-respondio Deuce bebiendo su café negro y preparando el de su novia

-no se, sus hijos se parecen mas a ella y luego llega Allysa, con esos preciosos ojos,tan hermosa, es la misma cara de su madre, dicen que los vampiros heredan su color de ojos a los hijos que ellos mas quieren y Lala y Vlad no se parecen en nada a su padre-

Deuce se quedo algo pensativo

-bueno…supongo que AL… en verdad deseaba a Allysa por ser hija de mi papá, y quiso heredarle sus atributos, es otra relación, la de ellos se termino y creo que no tiene porque molestarse

-Vlad no quiere a su hermana-dijo Holt

El griego resoplo con algo de molestia

-lo se, eso he notado, pero con tal de que Lala y yo la amemos como lo hacemos, no me interesa si el la ame o no-

Pasamos una muy agradable tarde con todos, lo reconozco, al final del dia, nos fuimos a casa temprano porque al dia siguiente tendríamos clases, Deuce llego a su nuevo hogar y se encontró a Al en las escaleras

-tan temprano?-sonrio el conde al mirar a su hijastro

-ya mañana hay escuela-dijo con un gesto de molestia

-cierto, debes dormir temprano

-porque las vacaciones no duran para siempre?-replico el griego

-si duran, se llama jubilación y las tendras cuando seas viejo

-pfff ya para que-respondio-a donde vas?

-a la cocina por la comida de tu hermana

-y papá?-pregunto el chico siguiendo al conde

-con ella, ya cenaste?

-ya…oye Al sabes si Lala ira mañana a clases?

- si, llegaron hace un par de horas-

-y Thad?

-no me ha hablado

-conmigo hablo por Skype pero no menciono nada de que si llegara a clases-

-que bien, la madre de el me tiene mas que odiado por haberle disparado, se le olvido el motivo por el cual lo hice y que lo saque de la posesión y solo se concentro en decirme por teléfono que soy la escoria mas grande de los vampiros-

-que tonta…eh…perdona-

-descuida, no soy muy amable tampoco yo con mi familia-sonrio el conde preparando el biberón de su bebe- pero crei que Thad me iba a llamar a menos para saber como seguía, ya no pude verlo desde que lo llevaron a la RAD, tu hermana tiene ya toda mi atención-

-lo se, yo si lo vi, fui casi a diario a verlo, se veia algo deprimido, y llego su madre por el, me mando mensaje por las fiestas y me dijo que estaba en Rumania por los funerales de Nicolae

-ah, es cierto, pobre chico

-lo se, despues me llamo por Skype diciendo que todo el clan de Velkan estaba furioso con los Perros por lo ocurrido mas el Rey había ido a calmar los animos, y todo estaba ya tranquilo-

-que bien…al menos evitamos que Fere y compañía acabaran con todos los jóvenes-

-si, del mal el menos,…Al

-dime-respondio el príncipe agitando la botella-

-…crees que Thad…

El conde volteo a ver a Deuce

-no haya cooperado por si mismo con ellos,… o si?

-no, claro que no

-en serio?

-conozco a mi sobrino, el siempre ha sido un hombre intachable a toda prueba, se que fue obligado por el hechizo de Talbot, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, el ama demasiado a su familia, y se lo que sufrio cuando supo que su padre había traicionado a todo el clan, se que la ultima cosa que el deseara en este mundo es seguir sus pasos, Thad esta totalmente limpio ahora y por lo que veo, muy arrepentido

Deuce sonrio

-eso queria oir

-dudabas de el?

-acepto que si

-no te culpo, yo también estuve vigilando a Demeter por días en la RAD sin que ella lo notara

-y además porque no querias que se acercara a papá-sonrio el griego

-en parte también!-dijo el guapo vampiro- pero ella también volvió a ser la misma aunque lo zorra jamas se le quito

El chico rio al oir a su amigo cuando escucho a su hermanita que lloraba y que venia en brazos de su padre

-cariño dice tu hija que a ver cuando platicas en la cocina con su hermano mientras ella se muere de hambre-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo

-lo lamento-dijo Al pasándole el biberón-me entretuve un poco

-ya ves pelona? Mamá prefiere el chisme que a ti-

_**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Los agradezco de corazón en verdad, aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic que espero sea de su agrado :3**_

_**Un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-cierra la boca y alimentala-mando el conde

Deuce besaba a la bebita que hacia preciosos pucheritos negándose a comer

-conmigo no quiere-se quejo su papá

-si quiere, solo que se enoja cuando me tardo, anda, dale de comer

Poseidon recostó a la bebe y le dio su biberón que mas a fuerzas que de ganas comenzó a beber

-lo ves? Demuéstrale que eres el papi y que tu mandas

-eso es obvio-dijo el dios con vanidad-en esta casa mando yo

-siii, claro! Dad, en el escalafón, esta primero Allysa, luego Al luego yo y al ultimo tu

-tu no opines-respondio Poseidon haciendo reir a su hijo

-se te olvido el babero-se quejo el vampiro

-amor, o la arrullaba o buscaba su outfit para comer y si te traigo uno que no combine me regañas-

-exagerado!ire por el

En cuanto su madre puso un pie fuera de la cocina, la bebe pego el grito, no le gustaba que se alejara

-AaaaaLL!-grito también Poseidon

El guapo conde regreso mirando a su pareja, tomando a su bebe y llevándosela con el

-ella te ama-sonrio el dios

-y tu que no quieres batallar, gracias!-

-te amo!

-dad! –reclamo Deuce dándole un golpecito en el brazo

-Allysa solo quiere estar con su mamá-se defendió enseguida-

-eres muy flojo

Poseidon sonrio

-amo estar con ella, pero no me gusta oírla llorar

-lo se pero debes ayudar a Al, eres su papá no siempre será fácil pero asi es el tener un bebe, darán mucha lata y solo quieren estar pegados con su mama, y tu debes ayudarlo en todo lo posible-

Poseidon sonrio

-de cuando aca eres experto en cuidar niños?-

-desde que mi hermana esta aquí y no me gustaría que te metieras en lios por tu forma de ser, no arruines las cosas esta vez

-lo dices por Maddie?

-algo asi

-hijo, yo no arruine las cosas, las cosas ya estaban arruinadas desde un inicio con tu madre-

-lo se…

-ahora es diferente, amo a Al como jamas ame a Mad, confieso que fue un error muy grande el haber estado con ella por satisfacer un antiguo capricho mio, mas ahora lo tengo a El y no podría vivir sin tenerlo a mi lado-

-y me alegro por ti papá en serio, entonces no dejes que piense que no cuenta contigo

-el sabe que cuenta conmigo

-pues ayúdalo en todo hasta cambiar los pañales…no lo hiciste cuando yo era un pequeño pero con ella si

-lo hubiese hecho si…

-Maddie te hubiese dicho, ya me lo se-termino de decir el griego con una sonrisa y subiendo a su cuarto junto a su padre

El dios entro a su habitación en la cual, su amado príncipe alimentaba a su bebe, sonriendo se acerco a ellos

-puedo darle de comer yo?

Al lo miro

-pero dijiste que contigo no come

-quiero intentarlo

-ok-acepto el pasándole a la bebe y la botella de leche, Poseidon se sento y comenzó a darle el biberón a su hija la cual hizo unas muestras de desagrado, pero enseguida su padre la calmo

-shhh…soy yo, soy yo, a comer princesa-dijo con firmeza y a la bebe no le quedo mas que obedecer

-hey, que buen trabajo

El dios sonrio

-sabes…siempre me queje de que Mad jamas me dejo ser parte de la vida de Deucey, pero ahora tengo a Allysa conmigo y realmente quiero hacerlo todo perfecto, no me importa levantarme a las 3 de la mañana y arrullarla porque no se quiere dormir, o cuidarla mientras tu sales o cambiar pañales…quiero hacerlo todo bien-

Su esposo le beso con suma ternura

-y lo estas haciendo muy bien…

-lo se…puedo decorar la habitación de nuestro próximo hijo?-pregunto entusiasmado

-eh?

-uno mas!-pidio el

-dediquemonos primero a ella ok? Ya hablaremos de otro despues-respondio nervioso el conde

-es que te quedan bonitos!

-amor, no son peluches y duelen mucho, focus en Allysa ok?-dijo besándolo nuevamente

Al dia siguiente, era nuestro primer dia de escuela, yo había llegado junto con mis hermanos y buscaba a mis amigas en la cafetería, me dirigi hacia nuestra mesa y solo Lagoona había llegado junto con Abbey

-de vuelta a la tortura-me sonrio Blue

-lo se, que fastidio

-esperrro que no sea tan pesado este semestrrre como el pasado-

-regresamos a Graduarnos, asi que no esperes que no sea una verdadera molestia-dije yo

Cleo llegaba junto con su novio el cual venia mostrándole las fotos de su hermanita en el celular

-es preciosa-decia ella

-demasiado, abre ya sus ojitos y les tome una foto, la pondré de perfil en mi Facebook

-eso es muy dulce-le premio su novia con un beso

-veo que aceptaste bien a Allysa-sonrei

-y como no hacerlo, es una preciosa princesa! No hay bebe mas lindo en todo U.S.A.

-disculpa-llego mi cuñada-pero Vlady también es bonito

-Vlady es hombre, y los hombres son guapos, no bonitos-se la regreso el griego

Lala se quedo pensativa y le dijo

-ok tienes un punto!

-como te fue ayer?-pregunto Lagoona a la vampirito

-super! Fui a un mega concierto de One Direction!

-otro mas?

-fue el regalo de Navidad de mama! quiso llevarme para compensar otras cosas que han pasado

-como cuales?-pregunto Cleo

-aah tu sabes, lo de Papá.,la bebe, el divorcio de ellos-

-se separaron ya?-pregunte

-creo que es mas que obvio que lo iban a hacer, mami firmo ayer el acta y cambio todo el papeleo de Hellsing, ya saben-

Deuce solo miraba a la chica sintiéndose algo culpable, técnicamente su padre había sido el motivo por el cual el conde había dejado a su familia

-y estas bien tu?-pregunto Abbey con cautela

-me recuperare-sonrio Lala-la vida sigue y no podemos dejar que los momentos malos se apoderen de nuestras vidas-

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dijo Cleo tomando la mano de nuestra amiga-has madurado muchísimo

-lo se-dijo Ula- yo también estoy orgullosa de mi!

En eso, llego Frankie bastante furiosa aventando los libros a nuestra mesa

-odio a Jackson!-dijo

Todos la miramos extrañados

-motivo?-pregunto el griego

-ese-señalo nuestra amiga con su pulgar hacia atrás

A la cafetería, venia entrando, una bellísima trigueña de cabellos morados, tenia una extra minifalda que le cubria solo lo mas escencial al igual que el escote tan pronunciado que llevaba, los tacones eran altísimos y toda ella caminaba con una seguridad que rayaba en la soberbia

-creo que se equivoco de lugar-dijo Cleo con desden-esto es una escuela, no un bar de medianoche, Deuce no la veas-

El griego realmente solo la había visto una vez y con la misma había vuelto la vista a su iphone dándole poca importancia a la recién llegada

-no la estoy viendo amor!-dijo de inmediato

-mas te vale!

-seras el único, todos están como idiotas hipnotizados mirándola!

En efecto, volteamos a todos lados y los chicos estaban como tontos mirando sus movimientos, la muy coqueta se paseo frente a nosotros, mirando a Deuce y sin dejar de verlo se sento al final de la cafetería

-que demonios le ve a mi prometido?-dijo Cleo furica

-porque esta como quiere-respondio Lagoona

-que?-

-nada Cleo!-rectifico la rubia nerviosa

-asi se le quedo viendo a Jackson pero el muy idiota por seguirle la mirada se estampo contra un casillero

-vaya! Creo que no le vendieron mas ropa-dije yo criticando su limitado sentido de la moda

-que vulgar se ve-dijo Lala con desden

Heath, Gil y Clawd entraban al lugar y también miraban como hechizados a la joven que estaba sonriendo a diestra y siniestra a todo mundo

-hey!-grito Lagoona a su novio-aca estoy!

-eh? Ah si si!-dijo Gil de inmediato jalando a Heath-

-quien es la nueva eh?-pregunto Clawd

-te importa?-dijo Lala con desden

-bueno chiquita, es nueva! Hay que darle la bienvenida

Deuce solo rio sin dejar de mirar su iphone

-men..eso ha sido lo mas estúpido que has dicho en tu vida!

-acaso tu no la has visto?-pregunto Heath embobado

-a quien?-pregunto furiosa Abbey

-a….a nadie amor! Solo decía…este...-

-solo es una chica que se quiere lucir, ni siquiera se ve bien, mi mujer es 100 veces mas bella que ella-dijo Deuce con seguridad abrazando a Cleo

-por eso te amo!-sonrio nuestra amiga besándolo

La chica nueva no nos perdia de vista con una sonrisa odiosa en la cara, no me gustaba su actitud y menos que se metiera con los novios de mis amigas.

En casa de Poseidon, Al estaba en la sala leyendo bastante relajado con su bebita a un lado de el quien dormia plácidamente, Jarvis atendio el timbre de la mansión que sonaba insistentemente, era su sobrino quien lo visitaba y el mayordomo hizo pasar al chico con su tio

-hola-dijo el tímidamente

-hey-sonrio el conde-pense que no ibas a regresar

Thad se acerco a besar a Al en la mejilla, era algo que siempre había hecho desde que era un pequeño

-decidi volver…Salem es mi hogar y…bueno, solo me falta medio año para graduarme

-eso lo se…me parece buena idea que lo hayas hecho…como sigues?-pregunto el príncipe señalando las heridas de su pariente

-mejor…sane en una semana…ya sabes…soy vampiro

-lo se, tu madre aun me odia?

-digamos…que no eres su persona favorita-sonrio su sobrino

-creo que de ninguno del clan de Velkan y los Europeos en general

-no sabían que eras un perro de Reserva-

-y mi popularidad cayo mas al inframundo por eso…son unos idiotas, por eso jamas quise pertenecer a ningún clan mediocre

-eres parte ahora de la elite real

-y que esperabas de mi?-dijo Al con vanidad

-definitivamente asi es,la noticia de Allysa se esparcio ya a todo el mundo

-mejor ,que sepan que ya nacio la niña mas bella de todos los vampiros-dijo el conde orgulloso mirando a su bebita-

?-pregunto dirigiéndose hacia la nena

-por supuesto-dijo Al levantándose y destapando un poco a su bebe, Thad se acerco y miro con una sonrisa a la hermosa diosa que dormia como un angelito

_**Buenos días a todos! Feliz dia de Reyes, les trajeron todo lo que pidieron?**_

_**Aquí les traigo ya el tercer capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, dudas quejas etc, las aprecio en verdad y ahora contesto preguntas**_

_**Nooooo! Claro que Al no a dejado de querer a Lala, siempre seguirá siendo su hija, pero como una amiga lo menciono ya, Draculaura es ya una jovencita y Allysa es una bebe, por lo tanto, necesita mas atenciones que su hermana mayor, y es correcto, Lala tiene a su mami que la consiente y cuida y esa es Ine mientras que la bebe, la persona que la trajo al mundo es el vampiro, por ende, es su madre y como tal, debe cuidarla mas, es su bebita y solo pregúntense, cuantas mamas no sobreprotegen a sus pequeños? Pero no por eso dejan de amar a sus hijos mayores, solo que el cuidado es diferente.**_

_**Lala tenia que empezar a madurar ya, como veran, ella tenia un carácter mas aniñado desde el inicio de mi saga ya que se comportaba como una bebe, la niña de papi pero eso cambio y fue creciendo a medida que los diferentes problemas avanzaban, no podía seguir siendo la princesita de papito porque incluso su relación con Clawd estaba estancada en un amor de bebes, ella comenzó a madurar en cuanto supo que Vlad llego al mundo, al principio no tomo muy bien lo de sus padres pero su propia madre le explico que no podemos interferir en las relaciones de otras personas y debemos aceptarlas si es que deseamos seguir en sus vidas, al enterarse de la llegada de su nueva hermanita, Lala tuvo a fuerzas que dejar ir su titulo de "la pequeña de su padre" porque ciertamente, ya no lo era, ella comprende y entiende que Al debe cuidar a su hija porque el la engendro,es un regalo que la vida le concedio y sabe, lo especial que es Allysa, los vampiros hombres solo engendran hijos cuando el amor, es muy grande, y eso es lo que la pequeña diosa significa**_

_**Tanto Vlad como Lala son mas parecidos a su madre, ella saco la belleza y elegancia de Ine y los ojos de su abuelo paterno, lo único que tiene de Al es el color del cabello, obviamente sin las mechitas rosas, al contrario de su hermano que no saco absolutamente nada del vampiro y es una copia exacta de su madre**_

_**Asi que, no juzguen tan mal al pobre de Al XD, no puede estar en todos lados a la vez y ahora su prioridad es la pequeña por estar recién nacida y debe cuidar de ella ya que no creo que Poseidon se haga cargo de todo!les aseguro que la pobre bebe terminaría con los pañales en la cabeza**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, dudas, lo que gusten estoy para servirles**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

?-pregunto dirigiéndose hacia la nena

-por supuesto-dijo Al levantándose y destapando un poco a su bebe, Thad se acerco y miro con una sonrisa a la hermosa diosa que dormia como un angelito

-es divina-dijo sinceramente

-lo se

-dios! Es tan parecida a ti, Tio!

-asi es, 95% Tepes y solo un 5% Stark, pero con ese porcentaje tengo-

Thad sonrio

-y que dice el papá?

-feliz, nunca había visto a mi marido asi, todo el tiempo quiere estar con la niña, es, muy dulce con ella, esta totalmente comprometido con nuestra hija-

-me alegro por ti…supe que tu e Ine…

-era inevitable-sonrio Al-

-lo se…las cosas han cambiado mucho

-cambian para bien

-no en mi caso-dijo Thad con tristeza

-ah vamos

-lo perdi todo

-eso no es cierto!

-es verdad tio…temo volver a la escuela...mis amigos

-estan esperándote y eso tu lo sabes bien, deberías retomar tu vida donde la dejaste, no dejes que en eso también la Talamasca te venza

-es que..

-o acaso dejaras que Clawdeen se quede con otro?

Thad bajo la mirada

-Lala me dijo que tiene un nuevo novio

-pretendiente

-como sea-dijo celoso

-y?

-y? pues por eso termino conmigo

-termino contigo porque no confía en ti, ella no te ha dejado de amar, solo que no quiere que la lastimes

-jamas lo haría!

-dale el punto que es difícil recobrar la confianza de alguien que a cooperado con los malos-

-pero…

-y lo sabes bien-

El chico suspiro con fuerza

-aun la amo tio…quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y que jamas me hubiesen hechizado-

El conde se acerco y puso sus manos fraternalmente en los hombros de Thad

-entonces vuelve a Monster High y pelea por lo que es tuyo, jamas te dejes vencer, por nada ni por nadie, si Clawdeen realmente es la mujer que amas, vuelve y reclamala por 3 razones, la primera, porque eres mi sobrino, la segunda porque eres muy hombre y la tercera, porque se te da tu maldita gana hacerlo, asi piensa un Tepes y tu lo eres

Thad sonrio abiertamente

-gracias Tio

-por nada…sabes que siempre contaras conmigo-

-y tu conmigo-le abrazo el chico con sinceridad-

En la escuela, la coqueta entraba en el salón en que nos tocaba la primera materia, Jackson estaba super nervioso y solo deseaba que Frankie le perdonara

-linda…lo lamento

Ella solo lo castigaba con el latigo de sus desprecios

-ya llego tu amiga…porque no te sientas con ella?-le dijo nuestra amiga sin mirarle y acomodando sus libros

Yo sonreía al ver al pobre chico todo histérico y tratando de no voltear la vista hacia donde estaba la recien llegada que parecia gozar de las miradas hacia su pronunciado escote pero al pasar al lado de Lala, y creo que lo hizo con muy mala intención,pateo la bolsa de nuestra pequeña amiga aventandola muy lejos

-oye!-reclamo Draculaura levantándose de su asiento

-que?-dijo groseramente

-me…pateaste mi bolsa-titubeo Lala

-y?-pregunto haciendo caras

Uuuuy! Para mis pulgas, la chica media mas que mi cuñada la cual se veia mas palida de lo normal, ella odia las peleas y mas cuando son mujeres mucho mas altas

-que…que deberías pedirme una disculpa-dijo Ula toda nerviosa

-ok…disculpa por no haber visto tu mugrosa bolsa de mercado que estorbaba el paso-dijo de forma odiosa

Todas hicimos una entonación de sorpresa y Cleo y yo nos paramos enseguida

-oye que te traes eh?-dijo la egipcia furiosa

Deuce se levanto detrás de su novia

-tranquila bebe

-que no la oiste? Pedazo de boba! La bolsa de Lala cuesta mas que tus horribles trapos que llamas vestidos!-

-es un Dolce Gabanna. Gordita!-le dijo la joven de forma grosera a Cleo

-aaah! Me llamaste gorda?-grito nuestra capitana histérica-como te atreves?

-amor!-la contenia Deuce

-dejamela 5 minutos!-pedia su chica sumamente enojada

-Cleo! Calmate-pidio Lala nerviosa-mira, ya levante mi bolsa

-no me importa!a mi nadie me dice gorda!-

-pues aquí va de nuevo:GORDA-recalco la muy tonta de nuevo

Deuce no espero a que su novia reaccionara y la saco del salón con Frankie y Lala detrás, la muy idiota se reia de como había sacado de sus casillas a nuestra amiga que no me contuve y la avente hacia los pupitres de forma nada agradable, ella solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa

-nadie se burla de mis amigas enfrente de mi-dije con firmeza-y si quieres pelea…llegaste al lugar indicado…niñita!

La muy coqueta no decía ni media palabra, estaba aun bastante mal sentada cuando Abbey me tomo del hombro y salimos detrás de nuestras amigas, Toralei solo veia toda la escena sin decir una sola palabra, la chica la miro aun con cara de susto y ella le dijo

-te salio barato! Por menos que eso, Clawdeen ya te hubiera dejado un ojo morado…creeme chica…no te gustara meterte con ella- y sin hacer caso a la nueva, volvió a sus asuntos

Cleo estaba con Deuce en los patios traseros de MH. Nuestra capitana estaba llorando del coraje y su novio estaba secando sus lagrimas

-debiste dejarme que la golpeara!-

-calmate-le pedia el-

-Deuce!

-jamas dejaría que alguien te tocara un solo cabello Cleo-

-me dijo Gorda!

-amor…

-es una idiota!-

-linda…tu no estas…ni remotamente obesa. No se porque te pones asi?

Ella solto el llanto

-porque…porque lo estare en cuanto DJ comience a crecer…y…y tu veras a mujeres asi todo el tiempo!

-de que estas hablando?

Cleo lo miro con tristeza

-ya no me vere bonita

El griego sonrio con ternura, se acerco a sus labios y la beso lentamente

-para mi..eres y seras siempre…la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta…aunque estes esperando mil niños…jamas podría mirar a otra ni en cien años…porque eres mi mujer..y estaras gestando a mi hijo

Ella lo miro con ojitos tristes

-de verdad?

-de verdad…y yo estare ahí, cumpliendo tus caprichos,tus antojos. Tus cambios de humor y estare cuidando de nuestro bebe,porque es nuestra familia

Cleo sonrio al escucharlo

-igual que Poseidon?

-exactamente igual,papá me enseño mucho todo este tiempo, un papá comienza a serlo..no solo cuando nacen los bebes, sino, desde el momento que están dentro de la mamá. Aun cuando Al no le dijo a mi padre hasta tiempo despues que esperaba a Allysa…el se porto de manera increíble, y eso mismo quiero yo hacer contigo…disfrutar cada momento de su formación dentro de ti…ver como crece, acompañarte al doctor, y tomar tu mano cuando este por nacer…eso te hace la mujer de mis sueños amor…jamas dudes que siempre estare para ti y que nunca habrá nadie mas en mi vida

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y se recargaba en el

-te amo Deucey

-yo te amo el doble que tu a mi-sonrio el sosteniéndola con amor.

Nosotras por lo tanto, nos habíamos saltado esa clase, no tenia animos ni humor de estar cerca de esa mujer, tenia una muy mala vibra

-dijo que mi bolsa era corriente!-lloraba Lala en el baño

-Lala, ya viste su ropa? Ella no es nadie para decir eso!-dijo Frankie consolándola

-aaaah es odiosa!-dijo Lagoona-

-mas que eso…es una coqueta! Como se atrrreve a venir asi a la escuela?-reclamaba Abbey

-no lo se, pero quizás Buen Sangre no haya visto como se viste-dije caminando de malas en el baño

-y si le decimos?-se enjuagaba Draculaura la cara

-no es mala idea. Que la obligue a vestirse de forma mas decente!-

-creo que si-acepte yo-vamos, vayamos a su oficina

Al salir del sanitario de mujeres con mis amigas, nos topamos con Ren

-hola!-me sonrio el

-hey-dije sin detenerme y con las demás detrás mio

-pasa algo?-pregunto el emparejándose a nuestro paso-parece como si fueran a golpearse a alguien

-amigo mio, casi le atinas!-dijo Lala con burla

-como?-pregunto Ren

-es una chica nueva que acaba de llegar-le informe-esta molestándonos y también se viste muy incorrectamente

-Melina?-dijo el

Todas nos paramos a mirarlo

-aaah la conoces?-dijo Frankie cruzándose de brazos-ya la has visto eh?

Ren estaba bastante nervioso

-bueno..si..imposible no verla…es…bueno…

-dejalo asi-dije yo- iremos a hablar con Buena Sangre…nos vemos luego

-ok-respondio el sin seguirnos, les aseguro que si le decíamos que íbamos a quejarnos de su vestuario, Ren nos hubiera detenido a nosotras!

Hombres -_- pffff

Poseidon mientras tanto, llamaba a su esposo desde su oficina

-ya esperaba tu llamada-dijo Al sonriendo

-ya sabes que siempre checo las cosas como estan en casa, como va todo?-pregunto el padre de Deuce con el iphone en el oído mientras firmaba algunos documentos

-bueno, tengo los papeles de divorcio en mi mano, lo estoy firmando y los mandare de nuevo con el mensajero-informaba el conde-legalmente soy un hombre libre

-yeeii-dijo el dios algo infantil-eso merece una celebración

-merece un abogado, solo me dejo el 30% de las acciones-reclamo el príncipe

-ah vamos cielo

-oye, yo hice crecer su negocio 3 veces pero ok! No voy a pelear, esto no sera un Kramer contra Kramer-

-muy sabio de tu parte, descuida, en cuanto vuelvas al trabajo, pondré tus acciones junto con las mias y duplicaras las ganancias en menos de un año-

-eso suena genial-

-pero debes llevar mi apellido-

-eso seria extraño

-no lo es, si legalmente nos casamos

Al sonrio

-se puede?

-por supuesto, todo se puede, pero que te parece si lo discutimos en la cena?-

-ok, pediré a Jarvis que..

-no no, cena tu y yo en un restaurant, esto merece una celebración a lo grande

-fuera?-pregunto preocupado

-si

-los dos solos?

-a quien quieres invitar?-pregunto incrédulo el dios

-a..nadie…quiero decir…Allysa…-

-Allysa puede quedarse con Deuce solo por esta noche

-pero

-amor…

-no la hemos dejado desde que nacio-dijo nervioso el conde-no..se si Deuce

-le llamare y te aseguro que la cuidara bien, Jarvis estará ahí y se que puede ayudarle si necesita algo, vamos, te hara bien salir un rato, que dices?

Al suspiro hondamente mirando a su bebita, obviamente no queria salir pero no deseaba comenzar una pelea con su esposo que dijo con resignación un:

-ok

-genial. Paso por ti a las 8-

-great

-te amo

-y yo a ti…-

El príncipe deseaba mil veces que comenzara una gran tormenta de nieve para asi evitar poder evitar salir a cenar, mas el cielo se veia tan claro que parecía inevitable que esa noche, saliera con su esposo los dos a solas.

_**Muy buenas tardes a todos, pido antes una gran disculpa por no haber subido ayer,pero les deje un comentario diciendo que Fanfiction había tenido problemas para subir los capítulos y en todo el dia, no se podía actualizar,pero aquí estamos ya con mucho gusto y contesto dudas claro que si**_

_**Mi amiga Yuuki pregunta si ine debe darle el lugar de master a Poseidon?**_

_**No, una cosa es ser su pareja y otra ser su ama y esa aun es Integra, Al no se puede liberar de ella tan fácilmente porque su abuelo lo unio a su organización y el es su esclavo, Poseidon no puede quitarle el sello porque no se sabe si el conde puede controlar sus enormes poderes que la magia masónica evita que se desaten, y aunque este divorciado de su ex mujer, aun sigue siendo su mascota, es triste pero asi es, mas en lo legal, el si puede divorciarse de ella y unirse al dios, creo que el padre de Deuce mas adelante buscara la forma de pasar el sello a su propia mano para asi poder liberar al vampiro de la organización para siempre, veamos como evolucionan las cosas **_

_**Una amiga mas me pregunto en un fic pasado si D.J. era niño o niña. El hijo primogenito de Deuce y Cleo es un niño, serán 4, niño,niña y gemelos niño y niña.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y que les guste mucho el fic**_

_**Un beso :***_

_**Contesto todas sus dudas**_

_**Atte**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Nosotras llegamos con Buena Sangre la cual nos hizo pasar de inmediato mas nos llamo la atencion en cuanto pusimos un pie en su oficina

-porque no estan en clases señoritas?

Oh oh,no nos acordamos de ese pequeño detalle! Nos miramos una a la otra y fui yo quien se adelanto contestando:

-es que deseabamos hablar con usted de algo que nos parece algo fuera de lo moral-

-que cosa?-pregunto curiosa la directora

-hay una alumna nueva y creame, se viste de una manera nada apropiada, es mas creo que se ve demasiado desagradable

-una alumna nueva?-pregunto ella levantándose de su asiento y tomando su cabeza

-si profesora-agrego Lala- debería de verla, se ve terrible

Buena Sangre llamo al subdirector de la escuela y pregunto por la recién llegada, le contestaron que en efecto una nueva chica estaba en nuestro salón, la profesora la mando llamar mientras nosotras nos mirábamos con una sonrisa, estábamos por salir cuando ella nos mando

-quedense-dijo con voz firme-quiero ver si en efecto la señorita rompe las reglas de lo establecido para venir a clases

-creame que asi es Directora-respondio Blue

-eso quiero verlo-dijo ella sentándose

Nos quedamos mirándonos una a la otra mas yo tome asiento frente al escritorio, el que nada debe nada teme! Minutos despues, llegaba la nueva con su misma actitud y Buena Sangre técnicamente se quedo con los ojos desorbitados al verla tan corta de ropa

-señorita!-dijo furiosa-esa es la manera de presentarse a nuestra escuela?

La muy….tonta tomo asiento a lado mio y me miro de reojo, con bastante mala actitud

-no veo que tenga de malo mi ropa-dijo como si nada

-que no tiene…-respondio la directora en shock-es totalmente inapropiada

-se lo dijimos-sonrio Lala

la llamada Melina miro a mi cuñada furiosa, sabia que nosotras la habíamos delatado

-ellas también usan minifaldas-encaro a la profesora

-no tan cortas

-por supuesto que están cortas!-volvio a decir ella

-son mas decentes que las tuyas-replico Lagoona

-es cierto, tu te ves fatal

-me tienen envidia porque ustedes están gordas-nos alzo la voz la odiosa

-como sea, prefiero una imagen sana a una como la tuya, parece que estas caminando de manos, tus piernas son muuuy flacas-sonrei

Ella se paro enseguida jalándome el cabello de forma brutal

-oye!-grite mientras mis amigas nos separaban

-señoritas! Señoritas!-gritaba Buena Sangre-orden!

-metiches y chismosas-nos acusaba-esta me la van a pagar!

-cuando quieras!-amenace- si quieres ahora afuera!

-ya basta!-volvio a gritar la directora-suficiente, señorita hagame el favor de ir a su casa y volver mañana con ropa mas decente

-pero

-pero nada!-dijo con firmeza Buena Sangre-aprende a respetar tu escuela o de lo contrario le dire a tus padres que no puedes estar en esta insititucion-

-solo tengo madre, los hombres no sirven de nada-reclamo la chica y peinándose, avento la silla, me miro de muy mala manera y salio de la oficina azotando la puerta

-que super grosera!-dijo Lala bastante palida-

-porrrque permiten gente asi en Monsterrr High?-pregunto Abbey

Buena Sangre seguía de pie furiosa

-es la ultima vez que les permito que hagan un show como este en mi oficina, se que están muy mal acostumbradas con Poseidon de ejemplo, pero aquí…o respetan mi oficina…o las expulso

Todas estábamos bastante apenadas por el incidente, yo solo asentí sin moverme

-pueden irse-mando

Las 5 salimos y afuera de la oficina, nos agarramos a reir

-que barbara!

-que tipa mas loca-dije peinándome

-estas bien?-me pregunto Frankie

-descuida, con tanto hermano que tengo, una jalada de cabellos no es nada-sonrei-anden...regresemos a clases

-esperen a que le contemos a Cleo! Se va a poner super contenta!-dijo Lala con una gran sonrisa

Las clases pasaron de lo mas tranquilas despues de eso, no cabe duda que una mala vibra arruina la vida de los demás en derredor!

Al salir de clases, el griego volvió a su casa, directo con su hermanita a quien cargaba con amor

-hola princesa-decia besándola-me extrañaste?

La bebita se acurrucaba feliz de estar con su hermano mayor

-aunque no creas, si te extraño-sonrio Al

-y yo a ella, creeme, se hace indispensable! Solo veia sus fotos de vez en cuando, imaginándola conmigo-

-si quieres te la llevas a Monster High contigo-propuso el conde

-en serio?

-solo si quieres ver a su madre también a un lado tuyo, no me puedo despegar de mi bebe

-lo imagine!-sonrio el chico acariciando los cabellitos de la pequeña y arrullándola con amor –te amo mucho preciosa!

-eh…Deuce…tienes planes para hoy?-

-tecnicamente enclaustrarme, tengo muchísima tarea, va a ser un curso muy pesado y sobre todo en las materias que voy de avanzado, si quiero ser el maestro de ceremonias del cierre de ciclo, debo mantener mi promedio-

-se que lo haras-

-eso espero…porque? Hay planes?-

-tu padre, quiere que salgamos el y yo a cenar y..-

-yo cuido a Allysa!-se ofrecio feliz el griego

-en serio?

-claro! Sera un placer, esta bella señorita y yo tendremos una linda velada, solo películas de Disney y botellas de leche, no hay nada mas ad hoc para una princesa como ella-

-si te parece difícil

-claro que no

-no has cuidado bebes

-Jarvis esta aquí el puede echarme una mano, además, te mereces salir un rato con papá, desde que Allysa nacio no han tenido un rato a solas-

-si los hemos tenido-rectifico el vampiro con cara de "pfff miles!"

-iuk, no queria saber eso-dijo Deuce con una mueca de desagrado-

-si…te parece muy difícil cuidar a tu hermana..

-para nada!-respondio el chico entusiasmado

-se pone algo pesada si no estoy

-conmigo no, ya veras que se porta bien, tu ve y disfruta la velada-

Al suspiro asintiendo, no tenia una sola intención de dejar a su pequeña bebe

Horas despues, nosotras hablábamos por Skype de nuestra nueva rival

-jurenlo que a partir de ahora, tendremos una nueva enemiga-decia Cleo limando sus uñas

-no lo creo, me parece que le quedo muy claro que con nosotros no debe de meterse-dijo Lagoona

-por eso mismo,se nota que la flacucha esa llego con animos de hacernos la vida imposible, ergo, nos conoce y parece que deseaba provocarnos o no les parecio lo mismo?

Me quede pensativa unos momentos, Cleo tenia toda la razón

-si...eso creo-acepte

-lo ven

-vaya! Veo que se te pego lo intuitivo de Deuce-sonrio Frankie

-algo bueno se me tenia que pegar-sonrio nuestra amiga-

-que clase de Monster sera?-preguntaba Lala comiendo una gran paleta

-no note nada raro en ella, parecía una normie-

-no creo que lo sea, o Buena Sangre nos lo hubiera hecho notar-dije yo

Cleo se quedo pensativa

-tiene el cabello raro

-eso no dice nada , yo también-dijo Abbey sentida

-pero todo mundo sabe de donde provienes querida-contesto nuestra capitana-ella no…lo que me parece mas extraño aun…no debemos perderla de vista

-yo que ella, con el regaño que le metieron en la mañana, ni me paro de nuevo en la escuela!

-dudo que tenga dignidad

-asi que tus ordenes son…vigilarla-pregunto Frankie a Cleo

-asi es y no dejar que se acerque a ninguno de nuestros chicos

-de acuerdo!

Yo me movi algo inquieta, bien podía cuidar de Ren pero..y Thad?

-Cleo tu no tienes nada que preocuparte con Deucey-dijo Lala- el te es super fiel-

-lo se! Es un amor mi prometido-dijo ella orgullosa

-no saldrás con el?-pregunte

-no, cuidara a Allysa esta noche

-en serio?-sonrio Frankie-que dulce

-si! Por mi mejor, asi practica para cuando lleguen los nuestros- dijo nuestra amiga orgullosa

En casa de la nueva chica, esta se paseaba de un lado a otro de su sala con su hermana mayor sentada en el sillón quien jugaba con su celular

-son unas plastas!-dijo furiosa- solo deseo acabar con ellas

-tranquilizate y deja que mamá nos de nuevas ordenes-le menciono la otra

-es que deberías de conocerlas! Son pesadas y creidas-

-ya las hemos estudiado-se levanto la mayor que era muy bella, de cabellos plateados, ojos color ambar y con un minivestido mas provocativo que el de Melina- mas debemos ser prudentes si queremos derrocar a la RAD

-esos idiotas-dijo la joven- de no estar aliados con los vampiros, ya estuvieran acabados-

-lo sabemos pero mamá encontrara la manera de derrocar a su mas poderoso guerrero y de hacer que el vampiro que deseamos…venga a nosotras-

-eso tenlo por seguro-sonrio la joven, ambas continuaban con su platica y no notaron que detrás de una puerta, una hermosa joven de negros cabellos, ojos cafes y carita triste, suspiraba cansada de llevar la vida que le habían obligado a vivir, una delicada letra J brillaba en su cuello la cual ella solo tomo con sus manos estrechándola con ternura y parecía que le daba fuerzas, para seguir soportando aquel calvario

En las oficinas del padre de Deuce, Poseidon entraba a el elevador dispuesto ya a ir a casa, al salir del mismo, choco con una elegante mujer a la cual hizo caer los documentos que traía en la mano

-lo siento-pidio el caballerosamente y se agacho a recogerlos

-fue culpa mia-sonrio bellamente la hermosa mujer que era sumamente linda, tenia un corte de cabello moderno color negro, su faz era fina y sus ojos color avellana le daban un gran parecido a la actriz Famke Jannsen. La dama miro fijamente al atractivo Dios que le entregaba sus carpetas con una sonrisa indiferente

-yo también venia distraído asi que lo declararemos un empate-dijo con sarcasmo

-de acuerdo-convino ella mirando la sortija de boda en la mano del hombre-si no estuviera eso ahí, le invitaría un café Sr. Stark

-aunque no lo tuviera, no lo aceptaría-dijo sinceramente Poseidon- veo que me conoce y yo no tengo el mismo placer

-soy nueva en el edificio-dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano- acabo de rentar la segunda planta para mi negocio de bienes raíces, asi que somos vecinos-

-no de hecho, mis oficinas están en la parte alta pero soy buen vecino aun con los de abajo, pero avíseme cuando necesite copias, pondré la mitad para el toner, hasta luego-dijo bromista el dios y camino hacia la salida

_**Hola de nuevo! Agradezco muchisiiiisimo sus comentarios y aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Debo decirles que la cena entre Poseidon y Al, el crédito no es mio, le pedi permiso a mis chicos de tomar el role que hicieron ellos en su Facebook acerca de esto y lo subi para que ustedes lo disfrutaran y vean lo que ellos hacen para nosotros, es un role play genial en donde lo intercalan con fotos de ambos y wow, les quedan desuper lujo, en el próximo capitulo lo leerán, es la cena de ambos y ami me encanto la forma en que el conde era super protector con su bebe, quieren leerlo? Regálenme comentarios y lo subo con muchísimo gusto**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

-me llamo Dauphine Valois-le dijo a Poseidon el cual solo volteo sonriendo y volvió la vista como si nada, el papá de Deuce ya había dejado atrás sus días de conquistador y ahora estaba 100% comprometido con su marido

La dama lo miro fijamente, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, había contactado ya a su primer objetivo

Al mientras tanto, cambiaba de ropa a su pequeño tesoro, la cual lucia de lo mas tranquila y relajada posible, Deuce entro a su habitación

-ya vine por la dama-sonrio el chico

-hola, si…ya esta lista-dijo el conde levantando las cosas que había utilizado como toallitas, pañales, talco, etc

-hola preciosa-dijo el griego besando a la beba-nos vamos ya a mi habitación? La princesa me hara el honor de pasar la velada conmigo?-

-tienes mi numero verdad?-pregunto el mayor-

-Al…me lo diste desde el primer dia que te conoci

-cierto…el numero del restaurant?

-para que lo querria?-pregunto Deuce con su hermanita ya en brazos

-bueno.., si nosotros no contestamos…

-te aseguro que tu lo haras, vamos Al,…confía en mi

-no es eso!-dijo el conde al momento-dios no…no es por ti hijo, confio al cien en ti, pero es que…

-hey…te entiendo-sonrio Deuce- no te quieres separar de Allysa, es totalmente comprensible pero, debes salir también con papá, el quiere pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, no puedes descuidar tu relación

-no, no quiero eso-dijo Al nervioso- creeme, pero….si..mira…tienes razón, lo siento, lleva a la niña a tu cuarto, iremos a cenar y se que todo estará perfecto

-bien, asi me gusta, ahora, arréglate para mi padre aunque mis amigos también piensan que eres bonito

-quien piensa eso?-pregunto el conde extrañado

-Gil. Luego te cuento!-rio Deuce-dile buenas noches a mami preciosa

El vampiro beso a su pequeña con ternura

-portate bien preciosa, no le des lata a tu hermanito-

La bebe abrió sus ojitos, miro a su madre y volvió a dormirse en los brazos de su hermano mayor como diciendo: relájate mami! Todo esta bien!

Mientras tanto, yo había pasado la tarde-noche haciendo la tarea, cuando escuche que tocaron el timbre de mi casa, sali a ver quien era y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Thad parado a la mitad de la sala, había ido a ver a mi hermano

-hola-me saludo tímidamente

-hey-dije yo secamente e iba a regresar a mi habitación cuando Clawd dijo

-Thad vino a ponerse al corriente con las tareas de hoy…nos ayudas?-

-estoy ocupada-conteste bastante grosera

-vamos hermana,…quédate 5 minutos

Estaba por decir uno de mis tantos sarcasmos cuando el timbre sono nuevamente, Howleen abrió y Ren estaba ahí, mi hermana menor me miro con ojos asustados diciendo

-este….te buscan!-

Thad volteo al momento y miro de arriba abajo a mi amigo, yo sonreí y lo salude invitándolo a pasar, Ren hizo lo mismo con Thad mas educadamente dio las buenas noches a todos, y mas a mi madre a la cual le había llevado un pastel

-espero que le guste-dijo caballerosamente

-ah querido! Claro que si-respondio mi mamá también nerviosa, mi ex estaba furioso, lo note enseguida, no perdia de vista al recién llegado cuando Clawd le tomo del brazo diciendo:

-ven, vamos a mi habitación

El duelo de miradas entre ambos era bastante denso!Thad siguió a mi hermano mayor, y yo aproveche para sentar a Ren en la sala y platicar un momento

-un pastel?-dijo furioso el primo de Lala en cuanto cerro Clawd la puerta

-este…si

-que espera? Que tu mamá le invite el café?

-ah vamos Thad-

-es un imbécil!

-es un buen chico-dijo Clawd

-estas de su parte?

-no, pero solo se que ha cuidado de mi hermana el tiempo que tu…-y aquí mi hermano titubeo-que tu…no estuviste

-yo no quise hacer lo que hice Clawd-dijo Thad con pesar-me gustaría mucho que ustedes y mas Clawdeen me creyeran

Su amigo se acerco a el

-creemos en ti….tanto asi que arriesgamos nuestras vidas para traerte de nuevo con nosotros, eso jamas lo dudes…mas esto no sera fácil…debes hacer hasta lo imposible, para que mi hermana vuelva a creer en ti

Mi ex miro a Clawd asintiendo, créanme, yo no soy una chica naaada fácil de convencer.

El restaurant nuevo, era realmente increíble, tenia una hermosa vista de la ciudad y era muy exclusivo, el conde tomo asiento en un v.i.p. que les habían reservado mientras Poseidon se sentaba justo frente a el

-te gusta?-le pregunto

Al solo miraba hacia afuera nervioso

-si…es precioso

-que bueno que te guste, tuve que mover algunas influencias para poder tener lugar esta noche,no hay cupo hasta Agosto!-

-genial-sonrio el conde preocupado-

El dios conocía de sobra a su marido que le pregunto sin mas

-bien…que te pasa?

Al suspiro nervioso

-nada

-nada?

-si…nada..deveras,porque lo preguntas?

-porque te conozco, que sucede? No te gusta el lugar?

-si! Es muy lindo,…no es nada, no te preocupes

-ok…podemos ordenar entonces?

-si…claro-respondio Al tomando la carta

Mas el dios lo conocía a la perfeccion y le miraba fijamente,el vampiro solo bajo la vista con pesar y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

-bien ya dime que pasa?

Al suspiro con cierto pesar contestando:

-te vas a enojar

-ciertamente me estoy empezando a enfadar-dijo Poseidon

-es que…no me siento a gusto dejando a la niña en casa

-Cariño..no siempre podemos estar con ella...es por su bien y el tuyo que se separen un momento

-Ya lo se y lo lamento es que es la primera vez que la dejamos..

-Porque no te relajas, te olvidas de la bebe un momento y disfrutamos la velada?

-Si claro amor, seguro, Cenemos y platiquemos largo rato

- Genial! Así me gusta

-Sólo déjame llamarle a Deuce un momento y estaré contigo

-vale, hazlo-convino el dios

El conde saco su iphone y le marco al griego que estaba en su habitación con su hermanita en brazos

-de seguro es tu mamá, hermosa-sonrio el chico contestando-hola Al!

-Hola, soy yo…Allysa esta bien?

-esta perfecta-respondio el joven

-de verdad? No ha llorado

-esta mas que bien, relájate

-claro-dijo aliviado-eso hare…bye

-bye!-se despidió Deucey colgando y dirigiéndose a su hermanita-te apuesto, preciosa a que tu mami me llamara toooda la noche-

-lo ves? La niña esta bien-dijo Poseidon tranquilamente

-Si.. Disculpa... Es la falta de costumbre no me he separado de su lado en todo este tiempo

-Ya lo se por eso quise que viniéramos a cenar ... Necesitas distraerte

-Lo se .. Ok ...Cero interrupciones ya...Lo prometo

-asi me gusta!

-emmmm

-y ahora que?-volvio a preguntar el dios

-es que...a medio dia solo se tomo medio biberon de leche y ...queria saber si ceno bien...

-cariño mi hija te aseguro ceno mejor que yo

-solo hago una llamada rapida y pediremos la cena...lo prometo

-tengo opcion?-pregunto Poseidon resignado y bebiendo su whiskey

El conde marco nuevamente a su hijastro

-hola, yo de nuevo...la niña ceno bien? cuanto bebio?...genial., si...eso creo...tendre que llevarla al pediatra mañana..ya no le gusta esa leche...ok...gracias Deucey...nos vemos

-bebio su leche?-pregunto el papá de la niña

-si, toda, de hecho tenia hambre y estaba algo inquieta..pero ya ceno y esta dormida

-bien..ya puedo pedir mi cena?

-Claro amor! Adelante

-genial-dijo el dios tomando la carta-

Mas su esposo aun se veia bastante inquieto

-y ahora que?-pregunto el dios ya con bastantes malas pulgas

-es que...no debe poner el calentador tan alto...-dijo Al preocupado

Claro que la cara de nuestro Poseidon era epica

-no me veas asi! es nuestra hija y solo la estoy cuidando-reclamo el príncipe

-la estas sobreprotegiendo-recalco su pareja

-porque es nuestra niña...y me gusta cuidar de ella...no quiero que nadie mas lo haga porque si la traje yo al mundo..yo debo ser quien la cuide...lamento que eso te moleste

El dios se acerco a su esposo tomando su mano con amor en el cual deposito un beso diciendo:

-cariño...no me molesta..al contrario...pero quiero tambien que te distraigas un momento, Allysa esta bien...tu debes cenar también

-Lo se amor.. Una última llamada más... Te lo prometo

Y volvió a sacar su iphone llamando a Deuce

-Deucey por favor..no pongas la calefacción tan alta...19 es el limite y arropala bien, por favor pon el pato que esta vestido de marinerito cerca de ella, le da seguridad , la bebe cree que es su papa

-genial, soy un pato!-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo

-ponle el movil..y trata de arrullarla...si...ok, claro, no, descuida, no tardaremos..bye

El dios le miraba fijamente hasta que su esposo guardo su celular, tomo su mano y le beso

-Fue la última! Lo prometo

-bien-suspiro el dios llamando al mesero, cosa que aprovecho Al para beber de la copa de su marido

-te pido uno?-pregunto Poseidon algo incrédulo

-no gracias..prometi ya no beber..mejor hablemos de cosas interesantes, tengo mucho que contarte

-genial...tu diras

...tu de que quieres que hablemos?-dijo Al inquieto

-tu me acabas de decir que tienes cosas que contarme...

-aah...es cierto..pues...ya las olvide...es que...es que...

-ahora que?-pregunto a punto de la exasperación el dios

La carita de Al cambio enseguida poniéndose extremadamente triste

-lo siento!-decia con miedo y pesar- lo siento en verdad lo lamento, tienes razon en odiarme y en enojarte conmigo pero...es que es mi hija! jamas me importo dejar a Lala o a Vlady a solas con sus nanas, no se!yo lo se, soy un pesimo padre pero no puedo dejar a solas a mi hija...es mi bebe! no soporto no tenerla, es nuestra niña amor! y si algo le llegar a pasar...

.-cariño...no le va a pasar nada...la niña esta perfecta...

-tengo miedo...miedo de que la vida me cobre todo lo malo que fui..con Allysa o contigo..miedo de perderla por algun enemigo que sepa que ella y tu son mi mas grande debilidad...nuestra bebe es..nuestra amor hecho personita...la veo y te miro a ti...en lo mucho que te amo y que eres mi mundo... perdoname por favor...se que te parezco exagerado..o miedoso..quizas lo sea pero es que nunca habia tenido algo tan mio como Allysa...-

Poseidon miraba fijamente sin hablar, su esposo se veia realmente acongojado por la situacion¸la niña se había vuelto ya indispensable para su marido

-No te culpo si estas enojado-dijo Al con tristeza mirando a su compañero, el cual se levanto de la mesa en silencio y solo dijo un seco

-esperame aquí-

Y salio del restaurant sin decir nada mas, el conde se sentía realmente una suela de zapato al arruinar la cena que Poseidon había acordado

-me van a terminar cambiando por otro u otra...de eso estoy seguro...si sigo de esta manera...buena la hiciste Alucard...-se regañaba- rayos...ahora si estoy en problemas..

Asi pasaron 30 minutos, cuando el conde volteo hacia la entrada esperando el regreso de su esposo y cual fue su sorpresa que este volvia con un porta bebe y su pequeña niña en el

-Allysa!-dijo el conde feliz levantándose a tomarla

-no se si sean tus genes de vampiro pero esta señorita seguia despierta..y ya era hora de que estuviera dormida, pero me miro y estaba feliz de que la sacara de casa a esta hora-dijo Poseidon sonriendo

-Es que Allysa sabía que papa iba a ir por ella-contesto el príncipe colocando a su niña en la mesa

-Es que de seguro sabe que papa siempre termina cediendo a lo que mama dice

Al abrazo a su esposo atrayéndolo a el y dándole un super apasionado beso

-te amo! eres un gran padre y el mejor marido del mundo!

-Eso jamás te lo discutiré , ahora, ya podemos cenar?

-por supuesto! Pide lo que quieras,va por mi cuenta!

-naaah-respondio el dios con sorna-te acabas de quedar sin acciones, asi que desde hoy pagare yo-

Al sonrio

-crei que esta cena era para celebrar mi divorcio

-y lo es! Pero tambien tiene un trasfondo-dijo el dios coqueto-te gustaría, no se, que festejaramos nuestra boda?-

-cual de todas?-rio el príncipe

-pues…podemos casarnos de forma legal y asi unirnos una tercera vez…que dices?

el conde se acerco a besar a su esposo de nuevo

-contigo me uniria ante cualquier ley posible…te amo…

-eso es un si?

-si-acepto el

-genial-sonrio el dios-pense que me rechazarias!

-con una hija y ya dos veces casados? Creo que es algo imposible!-bromeo el vampiro

-uno nunca sabe, genial. Sera una gran fiesta,lo planearemos para que sea perfecta, pero antes, tengo hambre! Quiero comer-

Al miraba a su preciosa beba diciendo:

-aaah Poseidón no le pusiste moñito a la bebe! Ahora la confundirán con hombre,Ve a casa a traerle uno!-

-que cosa?

-solo bromeaba!-sonrio el príncipe feliz

_**Un millón de gracias por apoyar mis historias como lo hacen**_

_**Aquí les dejo la continuación espero que les haya gustado la cena que esa es 100% propiedad de Al y Poseidon chicos! Los amo gracias por prestarme su role**_

_**Y espero comentarios! Un besote y buenas noches**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Thad se había marchado ya de mi casa, el y mi hermano habían cenado en la habitación de Clawd para asi evitar que peleara con Ren, mi amigo y yo estábamos afuera de la casa platicando

-asi que el fue tu gran amor-dijo Ren

-no fue tanto asi-respondi mirando hacia otro lado

-en serio?

-solo fue...importante

-que tanto?

-Ren…no quiero hablar de eso-pedi

-si no quieres hablar, quiere decir que fue muchísimo mas grande de lo que quieres hacernos creer-

-quizas no quiero hablar porque realmente no fue tan increible como todos quieren creer-respondi saliéndome por la tangente

-las cosas se deben hablar Clawdeen para que empiecen a sanar-dijo el levantándose-solo asi podemos avanzar

Yo lo mire

-no tengo nada que hablar excepto que mañana hay clases…y debo ir a dormir

Ren sonrio dándome un beso en la mano como un gallardo príncipe

-entonces, dejare a la bella dama soñar y yo me quedo con la esperanza de verla el dia de mañana nuevamente

Sonreí ante su galantería

-deja de ver películas de Disney-pedi quitando mi mano y entrando-nos vemos mañana

-bye linda-sonrio el con ternura

Al dia siguiente, Deuce bajaba a desayunar con prisas

-hola cachorro-le saludo Al quien estaba sentado en la mesa del desayunador revisando la correspondencia y su peque estaba en su portabebe frente a el

-siempre olvido poner la alarma-dijo besando a su hermanita y tomando su café-

-aun tienes tiempo

-lo se pero el trafico se pone muy pesado!

-algo asi...oye...lamento lo de anoche-dijo el conde con vergüenza

-aah vamos Al, te entiendo-sonrio el griego-sabia que terminarias viniendo por ella despues de la primera llamada

-soy un obsesivo-se regaño el vampiro

-no, eres una buena mamá,Allysa es tu nena y vas a protegerla, es totalmente comprensible, no te preocupes por eso,quisiera quedarme a platicar pero debo irme-

-vienes a comer?

-tratare!-dijo el chico corriendo

-no trates, tienes que venir-le regaño su padre quien entraba a la cocina y con el que se topo dándole un beso-

-ok!-grito Deuce ya afuera

-parece el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-se burlo el Dios-hola pelona!-dijo cargando a su bebita

-quien es Dauphine Valois?-pregunto Al mirando una tarjeta que había llegado a su casa

-quien?-pregunto el dios extrañado

El príncipe le paso la misiva

-aaaah…es una mujer que acaba de poner un negocio en el segundo piso en mi edificio

-y porque te manda eso?-

-yo que se, no se ni como es que tiene mi dirección. Yo no suelo hablar con los de los primeros pisos, técnicamente esta muy debajo de mi, tiralo, no me interesa comprar casa nueva asi que no me importan sus servicios-

-no te metas en lios-le pidió el conde

-con quien?

-conmigo-le sonrio-alejate de las zorras

Poseidon sonrio besando a su marido

-cariño…ya te viste? Eres criminalmente hermoso, sexy, atractivo, elegante, excelente en la cama, ni en mil años te cambiaria por nadie mas!

-ya lo sabia-sonrio el vampiro-pero mas vale prevenir

-tu madre es muy celosa, pelona-le acuso el dios con la nena

-deja a la niña en paz…mira esto!-dijo el conde mostrándole otra carta

Poseidon la leyó y sonrio a su esposo, tenia que hacer una visita a la persona que le había mandado esa nota!

Mis amigas y yo estábamos ya en la escuela, en nuestra mesa de costumbre y riéndonos de las cosas que se nos ocurrían, cuando de pronto, la muy coqueta apareció de nuevo, debo de decir, que vestida bastante mas recatada, pero para mi graaan sorpresa, venia colgada del brazo de Thad

Ok…

Celos On

Todas mis compañeras se quedaron mudas al verlos, conversaban como si tuvieran años de conocerse!ella traía un blusón bastante moderno, pantalones bastante ajustados y botas de tacon, se veia aunque odie reconocerlo, muy bella y Thad la miraba totalmente embobado, la condujo hasta una de las mesas del fondo en donde se pusieron a platicar ajenos del mundo

-auch…eso debe doler-dijo Cleo con sarcasmo

Yo la mira de malas

-a quien?-pregunte furiosa

-a ti

-yo no ya no tengo nada con el, ella puede quedarse con las sobras

-le estas llamando sobras a mi primo?-pregunto Lala algo picada

-no!o bueno..si… o bueno…aaah! Tu me entiendes

-que se crrree al hablarrr asi con Thad?-dijo Abbey

-bueno…el es un chico …soltero-dijo Frankie con cautela-no tan mal parecido y…

Mas se quedo en silencio al ver como la muy…resbalosa le plantaba tremendo beso a mi ex

Ok, suficiente!

Me levante furiosa

-esto es demasiado-dije sin poder contenerme- nos vemos luego!

-pero Clawdeen!-dijeron mis amigas

Sali como alma que lleva el diablo, no queria estar ni remotamente cerca de ellos, camine sin rumbo, solo queria estar un rato a solas con mis pensamientos, llegue a las catacumbas de MH en donde me sente un momento, nada de aquello era justo

Ahora Thad estaba saliendo con ella?

Pero si la acababa de conocer!

Acaso…lo nuestro nunca fue verdad para el?

Oi unos pasos que se acercaban y yo realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie

-marchate De Nile-dije molesta

En efecto, era Cleo

-en la ultima vuelta, estuviste a punto de perderte…pero tu perfume es tan escandaloso que supe a donde te habias ido

-la loba soy yo!-reclame

-y yo te rastreo a donde sea-dijo ella tomando mi bolsa, colocándola a un lado mio y sentándose sobre ella

-oye!-reclame

-querida…estos jeans son CK, no esperaras que yo me siente sobre esas sucias piedras o si?

-eres odiosa-

-ya me lo has dicho…por Ra! Que hacemos aquí?

-yo alejándome , tu de metiche

-de buena amiga-rectifico ella

-no, de metiche-recalque

-como sea, estoy contigo te guste o no

-quiero estar sola

-y yo no quiero que lo estes

Me quede un momento en silencio y ella hizo lo mismo, minutos despues dije

-no es justo

-asi es

-la acaba de conocer!

-las zorras tienen suerte

-demasiada

Cleo me abrazo

-se que aun lo amas

-ya no

-Clawdeen

-Cleo!

-puedes engañar a todo el mundo menos a mi, se cuanto te duele que esa coqueta se aproveche de que Thad este dolido y le estampo tremendo beso delante de todos

-el tampoco tenia que aceptarlo

-es hombre

-no se disculpa, te aseguro que Deuce no lo hubiera aceptado

-es diferente

-asi es…tu novio te ama y el mio jamas lo hizo…pero yo tengo la culpa

-no!

-claro que si-insisti-Thad era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el chico perfecto…creo que jamas fue sincero conmigo

-por supuesto que lo fue, ah vamos Clawdeen! Deja ese papel de mártir que me desesperas-

-no es eso

-claro que lo es, amas a Thad aun, porque no simplemente perdonas todo lo pasado y..

-perdonar? Despues de eso?-señale hacia afuera-olvidalo! Nunca mas volveré a dirigirle la palabra, si el desea besar a chicas nuevas para olvidarse de mi, pues genial, porque no pienso volver a acercarme a el jamas

Cleo solo movia la cabeza en desapruebo

-eres tan orgullosa y necia

-claro! Ahora resulta que la culpable de todo soy yo-alce la voz furiosa

-claro que lo eres! Si hubieses perdonado lo sucedido, ahora estaría contigo, pero lo juzgaste duramente

-el estuvo con la TALAMASCA!-grite

-porque estaba poseido! Joder Clawdeen, que acaso tienes tan duro el cerebro para que no te entre la información?

-_- ok…esta niña me pone de malas

Yo solo miraba a Cleo enojada

-y no me veas asi-reclamo ella-sabes que tengo razón, prefieres cerrarte en tu mundo, tus excusas, tus sentimientos que no dejas que Thad te explique, no quieres aceptar otras razones mas que las tuyas y creeme amiga, que con esa actitud, lo único que lograste es alejar a un hombre que te amaba al cien por ciento

-te aseguro que de ser Deuce tu estarías igual

-de ser Deuce, yo hubiese estado a su lado cuando lo liberaron de la posesión. lo hubiese abrazado y besado y creeme, le hubiese dicho que estaba feliz de tenerlo de regreso porque lo amo y siempre estare ahí para el-

Sintiéndose suela de zapato On…

Baje mi mirada con pesar

-tu al contrario-continuo ella-lo acusaste y lo hiciste sentir un traidor cuando ni el mismo supo cuando se apoderaron de su alma,y eso no es justo, porque te apuesto mi vida, a que si en vez de el, te hubieran manipulado a ti, Thad….te habría perdonado al instante mismo en que volviste en ti-

-eso no lo sabes

-eso lo se porque creo que no existe persona mas necia, terca y orgullosa en todo Monster High que tu Clawdeen….y me duele ver…que prefieres perder a los que amas a doblegar tu orgullo-

Ouch! ._.

Yo la mire con pesar

-eso no es cierto!

Cleo solo acomodo mi cabello

-lo es…solo las personas que te amamos en verdad, estaremos aquí aunque tu nos corras o nos quieras hacer a un lado…porque sabemos que debajo de toda esa fortaleza…hay una chica que esta asustada por quedarse sola-

Realmente, Cleo es la que mejor me conoce

No pude soportarlo mas y comencé a llorar, ella me abrazo con ternura

-aun lo amo

-lo se-dijo ella dándome palmaditas muy maternalmente

-todo esto me duele

-es inevitable-respondio-tranquila… todo va a arreglarse

Cerre los ojos deseando que pasara, pero se que no es asi….Thad estaba destinado ya a alejarse para siempre de mi corazón, porque yo no iba a dejar que de nuevo entrara en el, odiaba cuando la gente me lastimaba de esa manera

_**Hola buenas tardes,les dejo ya el nuevo capitulo esperando que lo estén disfrutando,contesto con mucho gusto la pregunta que me dejaron ,y si amiga,**_

_**Efectivamente, Horus aun sigue por ahí, no comas ansias, ya aparecerá mas adelante, lo prometo XD es ya un nuevo miembro de la RAD y como tal, tendrá mas intervenciones dentro de poco, además, de un nuevo miembro que se integrara al equipo, ya veran en el próximo capitulo de quien se trata**_

_**Espero comentarios**_

_**Un beso y mil gracias**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Ren mientras tanto, me buscaba por los pasillos de Monster high al igual que Thad, Lala le había mandado un Whatsapp justo despues de que Melina le había besado que decía un: "que demonios estas haciendo, animal?" el se había levantado bastante asustado y había mirado hacia nuestra mesa, comprobando que yo ya no estaba en ella y su prima estaba sumamente furiosa haciendo gestos con la mano de que era un verdadero tonto, tomo sus cosas y había salido a buscarme, mas no estaba en ningún lado, Ren también había hecho lo mismo ya que Frankie le había mandado al igual un mensaje preguntando si me había visto y mi amigo comenzó a buscarme

Tragándose el orgullo le pregunto al primo de Lala en cuanto se toparon en el pasillo

-has visto a Clawdeen?

-no… la estas buscando?

-obviamente

-pues… no la he visto-respondio secamente mi ex

-ok…

E iba a irse cuando Thad pregunto

-eres en verdad hijo de Velkan?

Mi amigo se detuvo y viro de nuevo la vista

-si

-el jamas ha dicho que tiene hijos

-porque el es un cobarde-le regreso Ren

-no te permito que hables asi de mi tio-reclamo Thad

-sera tu tio pero es mi padre aunque el no lo quiera, y es patético porque quiere aparentar que no tiene descendencia para agradarle a Alucard cuando el conde, tiene ya una nueva familia-

-tu no eres nadie para juzgarlo!-alzo la voz el primo de Lala

-creeme, tu no tienes idea de quien es realmente Velkan, has vivido siempre cuidado y protegido por Damon que no conoces realmente lo crueles y despiadados que puede llegar a ser el clan Tepes, o quizás si lo sepas y por eso a la Talamasca le fue tan fácil manipularte-

Mi ex estaba a punto de liarse a los golpes con mi amigo cuando Heath y Deuce le detuvieron a tiempo

-tranquilo!-pidio el novio de Abbey

-tu no sabes nada de nuestro clan!-reclamo Thad-jamas has pertenecido a el y no tienes derecho a juzgarlo-

-por culpa de tu clan, yo he vivido escondido toda mi vida-replico Ren-creeme, no me interesa formar parte de el, prefiero ser un renegado que formar parte de uno tan patético como el de Velkan

-el único patético eres tu! Morirías por estar entre nosotros, tu solo eres un vampiro bastardo bueno para nada que vive al margen de la ley-

-en serio?-pregunto Ren acercándose-en ese caso, tu tio , al que tanto amas, también lo es….Alucard jamas se alió a ningun clan de vampiros…es también un renegado como yo, que no es un poco hipócrita de tu parte decirle que amas a su familia cuando crees eso de ellos?

Thad estaba furioso

-no metas a mi familia en esto!-

-calmate!-pidio Deuce forcejeando con el-

-piensa bien lo que dices, "principito"-sonrio Ren-que por tus acciones es que eres juzgado

Mi amigo dio media vuelta para irse cuando Thad le solto

-alejate de Clawdeen

El pelirojo sin voltear le contesto:

-nunca…jamas dejare que ella forme parte de tu patética familia…y luchare para tenerla a mi lado para siempre-

Y se alejo sin decir una sola palabra mas, mi ex estaba realmente furioso

-es un imbécil!-decia a un punto de la exasperación

-ya calmate-le mando Deuce-

-acaso no lo escuchaste?

-si..y el ha estado cuidando a Clawdeen todo este tiempo, y que has hecho tu?

-estaba poseído!-reclamo mi ex

-lo estabas hace un momento?-pregunto el griego-besaste a esa chica nueva frente a tu ex novia

Thad se quedo en silencio

-quieres que ella vuelva a confiar en ti, pero amigo…esa no es la manera…le dejaste en claro solo una cosa: que ya no quieres tenerla en tu vida

- no es asi-dijo Thad con pesar

-pues…yo asi lo entendí también-dijo Heath-la regaste compadre!-

-yo…yo solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-respondio mi ex – que pudiera volver a tener a Clawdeen conmigo y que mi vida fuera tan increíble como lo era antes…desde que Damon se fue ya nada es igual….las cosas cambiaron para mal y…yo solo estoy cansado de estar solo-

Deuce lo tomo de los hombros y le dijo con firmeza

-no estas solo…siempre nos tendras a nosotros contigo, somos tus amigos y somos también tu familia aunque no pertenezcamos a tu clan, somos la RAD y nunca dejamos atrás a un elemento, volviste con nosotros porque queremos tenerte aquí Thad…es difícil ahora, pero a eso se le llama madurar, la felicidad se te dio antes…ahora tu tienes que buscarla y solo se logra luchando por lo que deseas…se que lo conseguiras porque eres un gran hombre y nosotros…estaremos siempre contigo

Thad sonrio a su amigo mientras Heath se soltaba a llorar, ambos lo miraron extrañados

-eres igual a tu padre,Deuce! Siempre nos hace llorar con sus palabras!-

-ok-dijo el griego extrañado y ambos se alejaron prudentemente de su sentimental amigo.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña iglesia en uno de los barrios elegantes de Salem, Poseidon entraba despacio a ella, y sonrio ampliamente al ver al sacerdote que estaba ordenando las imágenes del lugar

-lo veo y no lo creo-dijo sorprendido

Jean Carlo volteo y le regalo una gran sonrisa

-pues créelo amigo…porque soy yo

El dios se acerco a darle un caluroso abrazo a su amigo

-que haces aquí?

-bueno…decidi tomar un nuevo rumbo a mi vida y …aquí estoy

-dejaste el elegantísimo Beverly Hills?

-solo es falsedad , cristales y oropel, una ciudad pequeña es mas lo mio

-y escogiste la mia-

-si no te molesta-dijo el padre cohibido

-bromeas? Estoy feliz de tenerte aqui-dijo Poseidon con franqueza-

-me alegro que te alegre-respondio sonriendo el gascon-pedi mi cambio y me asignaron este nuevo recinto

-y que dijo Fere?-

-bueno, no he hablado con el mas si supo que pensaba mudarme de L.A., ya no somos amigos ni nada asi que, no se cual fue su opinión acerca de mi cambio

-te aseguro que se ha de haber frickeado en serio!-rio el dios deseoso de ver la rabieta del francés

El sacerdote solo sonrio sentándose en una de las bancas invitando a su amigo

-la verdad, no me interesa ya nada de lo que el pueda hacer o decir, Fere es un asunto que no pienso volver a abrir en mi vida…

-sabes…me alegra en verdad tenerte con nosotros,…aunque se que eres un hombre de paz..la RAD esta abierta para ti en el momento que nos necesites-

El gascon miro a su amigo y le dio una palmada fraternal en su hombro

-gracias…en efecto, renuncie ya a las armas y no es mi intención el pelear mas, pero sabes que tu también cuentas conmigo

-nunca lo he dudado-

-y como esta esa preciosa bebe?-pregunto el sacerdote-

-creeme amigo, es la niña mas perfecta del planeta, mira nada mas esta belleza!-dijo el dios orgulloso sacando su iphone y mostrando fotos de su bebe-no es una monada?

-realmente lo es…toda la cara de su madre-

-si!y me alegro por eso, el es el bonito de los dos-

Su amigo reia cuando en ese instante, Jean Carlo sintió una presencia amenazante que lo hizo levantarse enseguida

-que?-pregunto el dios

El gascon miro hacia afuera de su iglesia, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había detectado…acaso…era posible?...

-sabes-dijo sin mirar al dios- creo que esa invitación de formar parte de la RAD…no es tan mala idea-volteo sonriendo hacia su amigo

-ok-respondio Poseidon mirándolo, que había hecho cambiar de opinión al sacerdote?

Volvimos Cleo y yo a clases despues de mi pequeño momento de debilidad, deseando no toparme con Thad en ninguno de los salones, asi que estábamos sentadas atrás de la escuela, en las gradas de las canchas al aire libre, Lala estaba realmente empalagosa conmigo, tanto asi que me atosigaba en serio, creo que se sentía culpable de lo que su primo había hecho

-voy por agua

-yo te la traigo!-se levanto ella veloz-

-Lala…relájate…yo voy-pedi

-es que…iba por un chocolate a la cafetería-sonrio ella

-yo te lo traigo-ofreci alejándome un rato de mi cuñada

-deja esa actitud-pidio Cleo quien comia una paleta

-cual?

-esa de: "quiero compensar lo que mi primo hizo"-

-yo no hago eso!

-por favor!

-bueno…es que-balbuceo Ula apenada- Clawdeen es mi mejor amiga y…

-y por eso debes dejar que lo supere, si estas sobre de ella sabra que lo haces por lastima y no se lo merece, asi que relájate, nuestra amiga sabe lo que hace

-apoyo a Cleo-dijo Frankie- mas no deja de darme coraje la actitud de esa Melina

Y en efecto. La muy tonta se paseaba por todo Monster High como si le perteneciera, caminaba enfrente de todos con una actitud soberbia, en eso, salio también a las canchas con un par de tontas que le seguían por todos lados, Cleo la miro fijamente

-saben que seria bueno?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-que?-preguntaron todas

-que ese bote de pintura que dejaron alla arriba, le cayera encima

Justo arriba de donde Melina estaba, había un travesaño que el conserje en efecto, había puesto antes de salir de vacaciones y que hasta la fecha, no había podido terminar de pintar las ventanas del segundo piso, Cleo saco uno de sus artefactos egipcios de su bolsa

-no pensarras…-dijo Abbey sonriendo

-justo eso-dijo nuestra amiga tomando un escarabajo mágico y apuntando hacia el cubo de pintura, un rayo verde salio de el y caia estrepitosamente hacia Melina, pero antes de que la llenara de pintura, la chica, saco una vara de su bolsa, apunto hacia la cubeta y esta salio disparada hacia otro sitio evitando que la manchara de pintura

-es una bruja!-grito Cleo sorprendida a todos

Melina la miro furiosa, la había descubierto, esa clase de Monster era..una bruja

Mis amigas la miraron estupefactas, pocas eran las brujas buenas que conocíamos, y la nueva no era precisamente un derroche de virtud

-vamonos!-mando nuestra capitana con firmeza-busquemos a Clawdeen

Todas se levantaron al momento, y Melina las miro irse, había sido descubierta por las que consideraba, las metiches de MH.

Al termino de clases, el guapísimo padre de Lala había ido por ella, estaciono su deportivo frente a nuestra escuela, y bajo del auto viéndose como modelo de GQ, con una chamarra de piel negra y jeans , lentes oscuros, y camisa azul Levis a juego, todas las chicas que salían se le quedaban mirando como queriendo comerselo, Al era uno de los vampiros mas atractivos que existían en nuestra comunidad, mis amigas y yo veníamos platicando cuando Lala pego el grito al ver a su papito el cual le sonrio

_**Hola! Aquí de nuevo dejando el chapter, que les parece? Espero que sus preguntas se vayan ya contestando ya que hay nuevas enemigas en la RAD**_

_**Recuerden que empezamos nueva temporada y comienzo también a hacer sus prompts que el próximo fic subo uno de los temas que me mandaron**_

_**Espero comentarios y contestos dudas a todos**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

-por Santa Kitty!-dijo feliz abrazandolo-vienes por mi?-

El la beso con ternura

-obviamente, vine por ustedes, comemos juntos?

-seguro!-aplaudio Ula-y mi hermanita?-

-adentro-sonrio AL

Y Lala corrió hacia el interior del auto con nosotras para ver a Allysa que venia en la sillita de bebe dormida cual angelito

-hola bonita! Hola preciosa, pedacito del amor chiquito redondito y perfecto!-decia nuestra amiga comiéndosela a besos

-y Deucey?-pregunto el conde

-ahora viene-dijo Cleo desde adentro del auto-esta en clase avanzada y sale en diez minutos-

-bien, iras con nosotros a comer-le dijo a la chica

-si me invitas-sonrio la egipcia

-es obvio que si

Estábamos con la pequeñita cuando Buena Sangre se acerco al padre de Lala

-buenas Tardes, Alucard

El conde volteo

-ah…hola…

-como has estado?-pregunto secamente

-bien,gracias-

-que bien...como sabras, no había podido felicitarte por el nacimiento de tu bebe…y obviamente no iba a poder ir a visitarte por obvias razones, el padre de tu hija comenzaría una pelea si me aparezco por tu casa-

-Poseidon no haría eso-respondio Al de malas- aunque no creo que seas sincera en tus felicitaciones, te lo agradezco

-lo son…me alegro mucho que tu y el, tengan una hermosa bebe

-pues…no se que decir…-sonrio con sarcasmo el principe

-ahí esta el pedacito de océano?-pregunto melosa

AL se puso tenso al momento en que Buena Sangre se acerco al auto a mirar a Allysa, todas estábamos alrededor de la bebe y la directora la miro con curiosidad

-vaya…sabia que los vampiros sabían hacer grandes cosas…pero no sabia que también incluia hacer preciosos bebes…

La profesora estaba a punto de tocarla cuando el conde le detuvo

-no lo tomes a mal…pero odio que la toquen-dijo secamente

Buena Sangre sonrio con malicia

-wow…Maddie tiene razón…estas muy aprensivo con esta niña-

-y no sabes cuanto-dijo Al cambiando sus ojos a rojo- no confio en ti ni en tu novio desde que el puso a dormir a Deuce…asi que…no toques a mi bebe-

Créanme que cuando el antiguo conde Dracula se enoja, es mejor no provocarlo!Y Buena Sangre lo conocía demasiado bien que prefirió alejarse con prudencia

-tranquilo, no pienso dañar a tu hija, no quisiera escuchar de nuevo al histérico de tu marido gritando a diestra y siniestra, asi que…mejor los dejo, Draculaura subio ya de promedio por si te interesa saberlo

-siempre –respondio el con firmeza

-que bien. Lo digo por si ahora tus prioridades hayan cambiado, te recuerdo que aun tienes dos hijos mas e Ine ya pre inscribió a Vlady a Monster High por si deseas hacer lo mismo con Allysa

-eso lo decidiré con su padre

-bien, le guardare un espacio...hasta pronto Al

Y la mujer se alejo con paso lento, el vampiro no se veia nada alegre

-me cae mal!-dijo haciendo una mueca molesta

-Allysa no estudiara aquí?-pregunto Lala

-no lo se hija,eso lo tengo que hablar con su papá, aun es muy pronto para saberlo pero pensé que tu madre queria que Vlad estudiara en Eton-

-ya conoces a mamá, primero dice una cosa y luego otra-contesto nuestra amiga

-ja! Que si no, en fin, Cleo llama a Deuce, dile que lo vemos en "Italians", es mejor esperarlos alla, no me gusta estar en territorio de Buena Sangre-

-ok!

Melina mientras tanto, veia desde lejos al guapísimo conde quien arropaba a su nena con amor para poder ir a comer y sonreia de una manera bastante maléfica como planeando algo contra el principe.

Minutos despues, toda la familia estaba ya reunida, Deuce los había alcanzado en el restaurant y platicaban alegremente de los acontecimientos del dia

-no se pero Thad si que la rego-decia Lala molesta

-tan guapa es asi la chica esa?-pregunto Al-

-ni tanto, esta mas flaca que un popote-decia Cleo con sisaña-o no es asi Deucey?

Su novio mientras tanto le tomaba fotos a su hermanita

-claro bebe-contestaba el

-ahora tomame a mi!-dijo la egipcia – que ahora solo tienes fotos de esa beba ¡!

-de acuerdo-sonrio su chico-dame una linda sonrisa!

Poseidon entro al restaurant buscando a su familia y su esposo le indico con la mano en que mesa estaban, el dios sonrio y fue hasta ellos

-ya ordenaron?

-ellos ya, yo te espere-respondio AL besándolo

-por eso me case contigo-dijo coqueto Poseidon

-tardas mucho Dad-replico su hijo

-estoy trabajando cachorro para solventar sus caprichos-reclamo su padre besándolo a el y a todos-ademas, fue un dia algo pesado en la oficina, todo los aparatos del edificio se descompusieron

-en serio?-pregunto Al abrazandolo

-si, las cafeteras, las copiadoras, hasta el elevador, Hades se quedo atorado en uno de ellos y le dio un ataque de pánico,mi hermano es raro, es el rey del inframundo y odia los espacios cerrados-

-de seguro fue una mala vibra! Debes checar el feng shui de tu edificio Tio!-dijo Lala mas que convencida

-lo hare, te lo prometo-sonrio el dios-ya les dijiste?-le pregunto mirando a su esposo

-aun no

-que?-preguntaron los 3 chicos

-esperan otro bebe?-dijo Lala con angustia

-no!-respondio su padre al momento-acaso crees que soy coneja y solo estoy haciendo niños?

-mmmmmmmm-sonrieron los jóvenes uno al otro

-pues no es eso-reclamo Poseidon- de hecho, vamos a casarnos de forma legal y haremos una gran fiesta, y si vuelven a pensar mal de nosotros, no los invitamos-

Los chicos recibieron felices la noticia, y obviamente Lala y Cleo se ofrecieron a organizarla, si hay algo que disfrutamos es precisamente planear fiestas.

Yo estaba mientras tanto en mi habitación haciendo la tarea, todo el dia había sido realmente muy pesado,mas lo que me tenia mas en calma era lo que mis amigas me habían dicho, que Melina era una bruja

Poco conocimiento tenia yo de ellas, ya que no hay muchas en Monster High, de hecho, creo que no he tenido el placer de conocer una en persona, asi que tipee en Google acerca de ellas y salio la siguiente descripción:

_**Bruja: mujeres con**__** poder oculto,maligno y demoníaco. la bruja hace un pacto con Satán, renuncia a su fe y rinde culto al diablo. "La fuente del poder oculto no es ahora la fuerza de la palabra ni la invocación al diablo ni la ceremonia mágica, sino que aquélla proviene de la adoración personal y voluntaria al demonio por parte de la bruja hereje y apóstata; su poder es vicario pero diabólico, adquirido a través de pacto explícito, personal y directo con el mismísimo Satán en conciliábulo nocturno y destructor que anuncia el aquelarre". **_

Realmente no me gusto para nada lo que lei, Melina era una chica, que no era ni remotamente agradable a mi presencia, y si realmente era una bruja como Cleo y mis amigas lo dijeron, estábamos en problemas.

Mi amiga también compartia estos mismos temores, asi que mientras comían, Cleo le pregunto a su suegro

-Oye…que sabes acerca de Brujas en Salem?-

Poseidon volteo

-que..tecnicamente esta ciudad es popular por ellas?

-no tanto-dijo Al-desde la quema de brujas, Salem se vio libre de ellas, no ha habido una aquí en años

-pues…ya no mas-dijo mi amiga

-a que te refieres?-pregunto el conde interesado

-aah es cierto!-afirmo Lala-Melina es una bruja

-que?-cuestiono Deuce

-quien es Melina?-dijo el Dios

-una chica nueva, creo que se apellida Valois, Melina Valois

Al y su esposo se miraron

-estas segura que es una bruja?-pregunto el conde

-si, yo vi como de su vara saco poderosa magia y contuvo una cubeta de pintura en el aire-

El vampiro se quedo bastante pensativo, las brujas eran enemigas mortales de los de su clase

-bueno…si lo es…no podemos juzgarla hasta que haga algo que afecte a la comunidad-dijo Poseidon

-o sea que esperaras a que lastimen a otros?-pregunto AL molesto

-cariño, no podemos expulsarlas de Salem solo por que son brujas

-pero…

-no tengo ese poder de decisión, Salem abriga a todo Monster que desee vivir en el y yo no puedo correrlas porque no soy el alcalde de la ciudad ni mucho menos…no han de ser las únicas brujas en Salem-

-lo son-le aseguro Al

-amor…

-yo me deshice de ellas hace siglos-dijo el conde mirándolo- no deje una sola viva-

Todos miraron al guapo vampiro, en ocasiones se les olvidaba que Al es un poderoso guerrero y bastante sanguinario

-ok...eso fue creepy-dijo su esposo con sarcasmo-no sabia que estaba cazado con un extermina-brujas pero…

-no te burles!

-cielo...tranquilizate…si ellas hacen algo que afecte a todos…me encargare de eso…lo prometo…

-podrias…mantenerte alejado de Dauphine?-pidio el conde

-de quien?-preguntaron los chicos curiosos

-de nadie! vuelvan a su comida, chismosos-les regaño el dios abrazando a su marido- ok…lo prometo…tratare de no topármela-

-hablo en serio

-amor! Es en serio, no le hablare ni la saludare y mucho menos le cobrare el agua y la luz del edificio-

-Poseidon

El dios sonreía disfrutando de molestar a su marido

-sabes que bromeo…no me acercare a ella y tienes mi promesa-el conde atrajo a su esposo hacia el besándolo con pasión

-tienen que hacer eso delante de nosotros mientras comemos?-pregunto Cleo sonriendo

-y eso que no vives con ellos-respondio su prometido

Esa noche, tuve un muy mal sueño, me desperté como a las 3 de la madrugada, la casa estaba en silencio y solo Howleen roncaba como serrucho, me sentía algo incomoda, la tensión en mi cuello era molesta, me acerque a la ventana y todo parecía en paz en el vecindario, cuando note que algo se movia entre las ramas de un árbol que estaba a un lado de mi casa, mire mas fijamente y note dos ojos que me veian con odio, me asuste demasiado, lo confieso, que instintivamente hice mi cuerpo hacia atrás cuando en ese momento,una daga paso veloz hacia la cosa que me estaba vigilando,y esta salio veloz hacia la noche,abri la ventana para saber quien era el que me había defendido y vi a Ren en medio de mi patio

-Ren!-grite con cierta cautela de no despertar a nadie, el me indico silencio y trepo hábilmente hasta llegar a mi ventana

-estas bien?

-si-dije nerviosa-que era eso?

-no tengo idea, pero salio volando!

_**Hola! Dejándoles el penúltimo capitulo,espero que les guste la idea de tener nuevas enemigas y las brujas vienen con muy malos planes**_

_**Asi que**_

_**Uno mas y terminamos este fic**_

_**Un beso a todos y espero sus comentarios :D**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

-pero…me estaba vigilando

-lo se, creo que debemos avisar de esto a la RAD-

-Ren,no sabemos que cosa era…crees que nos crean?-

-la verdad, no se ni que es lo que vi…todo fue tan rápido-dijo el

-pero..que haces tu aquí?-pregunte cayendo en cuenta de la hora y del lugar

El solo se sonrojo

-bueno…te estaba cuidando

-a mi?

Mi amigo asintió

-y porque?

-no lo se…sexto sentido quizás…descuida…soy vampiro y puedo permanecer despierto toda la noche si deseo

-me gustaría mas que descansaras-pedi yo-mañana hay clases

Mi amigo me miro fijamente, realmente era un chico muy atractivo, se acerco lentamente a mi rostro y justo antes de besarme,yo vire mi cara depositando el, su beso en mi mejilla

-yo siempre cuidare de ti-me dijo galante

Sonreí al oírlo, me gustaban sus atenciones

-y yo de ti…pero es hora de que vayas a dormir-pedi

-ok…buenas noches-me deseo el

-buenas noches-le regrese cerrando la ventana

Al dia siguiente, le conte a mis amigas de ello, todas coincidieron que había sido una bruja

-doble o nada a que fue Melina

-que miedo!-decia Lala-desde hoy, duermo con mami-

-por lo que nos contaste de Al-dijo Frankie-no podemos juzgarlas por ser brujas en si hasta que no hagan algo que dañe a la comunidad

-mi papi las extermino a todas-aseguro Ula

-lo sabemos pero eso fue hace años, antes que los Monsters se instalaran en Salem, según Poseidon no podemos discriminarlas-

-ellas se discrrriminan solas-se quejo Abbey-Melina es odiosa

-concuerdo contigo-dije mirando a la muy resbalosa que venia con un vestido de nuevo bastante corto,Thad venia entrando a la cafetería buscando a sus amigos cuando ella salio corriendo y gritando con los brazos abiertos:

-Thady!

-aaaaah!-dijeron mis amigas al unisono haciendo burla a la chica

Mas el primo de Lala la paro en seco, coloco una mano frente a el evitando que lo abrazara y le dijo con firmeza

-mi nombre es Thad y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi-

-Tomala!-grito Lala sin importarle en donde estábamos, yo me quede sorprendida al oírlo al igual que mis amigas que solo comenzaron a reir ya que Heath también había cooperado ya que había dicho un "uuuuuh" nada discreto, Melina estaba impávida de coraje, Thad camino hacia nuestra mesa y mirándome fijamente me dijo:

-no me importa que no me creas,que no confies en mi o que pienses que no te ame, porque voy a comenzar todo de cero, me volveré a ganar tu confianza, tu respeto y tu amor, vas a ser mi esposa Clawdeen, eso tenlo por seguro, me voy a quedar contigo y voy a luchar siempre por ti-

Y dando media vuelta se alejo hacia sus amigos que lo esperaban en otra mesa ya que estaban con el equipo de basket, mis amigas gritaban emocionadas y yo solo vire la vista hacia Melina que no tenia muy buen rostro y que me dedicaba, la mas cruel de las miradas ,sumamente furiosa salio de la cafetería y no la vimos mas en todo el dia, Toralei también la miraba desde su mesa y volteo hacia mi, como si me fuera a decir algo, mas ustedes saben que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien que solo continuo hablando con sus amigas y yo con las mias.

Mientras tanto,el guapísimo padre de Lala llegaba al edificio propiedad de su marido, sintió enseguida la vibra de la madre de Melina en el, conocía de sobra a las brujas y su forma de actuar, asi que no le iba a dejar el camino libre para que intentara algo con su esposo, faltaba mas! Si se lo había quitado a una Gorgona, una bruja era cosa fácil, saludo a la recepcionista quien lo miro fascinada y deshaciéndose en halagos, le pregunto que si lo anunciaba a lo que Al con todo su encanto seductor dijo:

-descuida Diane, le dare la sorpresa a mi marido, puedo pasar?-

-claro señor-sonrio la chica tontamente

Al entro al despacho de su esposo el cual estaba hablando por teléfono y sonrio al mirar al guapo vampiro entrar con paso lento, venia vestido como una visión Armani,definitivamente, el negro era el color de Alucard, últimamente no lo usaba mucho ya que preferia andar con ropa comoda en casa, pero cuando volvia a usar sus camisas negras a juego con el resto de sus prendas…wow!Poseidon caia inmediatamente rendido a sus pies

-hola sexy-le recibia colgando el teléfono mientras su esposo se acercaba a besarlo intensamente

-quise visitarte el dia de hoy, soy inoportuno?-pregunto coqueto sentándose en el escritorio frente a el

-bromeas? Eso jamas-dijo el dios mirándolo impresionado de su belleza

-mucho trabajo?-miro los documentos que estaban a un lado

-no, todo esta tranquilo…un momento...y la niña?-pregunto cayendo en cuenta enseguida Poseidon de la ausencia de Allysa

-relajate, esta en la RAD, Nadine, Viktor y Viveka se ofrecieron a cuidarla un momento-sonrio Al- quise darte la sorpresa de venir a verte y despues iremos por ella-

-ok-sonrio su marido abrazandolo-me alegra oír eso…estabas tan aprensivo que realmente pensé que nunca te separarias de la bebe para venir a visitarme-

-desde que compraste este edificio no había podido venir a verlo, y crei que ya era tiempo de hacerlo-contesto el príncipe abrazando a su esposo y dejándose llevar por el dios, que lo sentaba a horcajadas sobre el

-en serio es eso? No tiene nada que ver la presencia de esa mujer en el segundo piso?

-claro que no-sonrio Al con malicia y besándolo despacio-porque? Te ha visitado?

-no, no la he visto-dijo Poseidon sinceramente

-creeme amor…que despues de hoy…no se te acercara-respondio el vampiro besando a su esposo y con claras intenciones de pasar a otro nivel y conociendo a nuestro jefe, cayo totalmente rendido a sus deseos, Hades tuvo la mala idea de entrar sin avisar a la oficina de su hermano y se llevo tal sorpresa que solo volvió a cerrar la puerta poniéndose de mil colores

-este…Diane! Que…nadie moleste a mi hermano en las próximas…3 horas-dijo tartamudeando, nervioso y totalmente rojo

La chica entendio el mensaje poniéndose del mismo color mas cancelaba las citas de su jefe que tenia programadas,Hades esperaba el elevador que lo llevaría de nuevo a su oficina aun completamente apenado

-porque no ponen un letrero de "no molestar" –decia aun como tomate bronceado

En eso, el ascensor se abria y de el estaba a punto de salir Dauphine que venia con intención de visitar al Dios mas una barrera le impidió salir del elevador, la mujer se quedo sumamente sorprendida de eso, al igual que Hades que no entendio el porque la dama no podía dar un paso mas, ella inmediatamente se puso sumamente furiosa y volvió a cerrar el elevador, sin dejar tiempo a que Hades tomara el mismo, en el, la madre de Melina iba diciendo furiosa:

-maldito vampiro! Coloco una barrera alrededor de Poseidon!-

Y en las paredes del ascensor, se reflejaba el rostro de la dama, normalmente hermoso, había cambiado a uno, nada agradable,la verdadera cara de la bruja se veia en el,deforme, de ojos rojos y demoniacos, asi como terribles colmillos salían de su boca. Era la verdadera faz de cual cambio mágicamente en cuanto el ascensor abrió sus puertas

Jean Carlo recibia mientras tanto una llamada de su amigo Brian en su pequeña nueva habitación

-te extrañoooooooooo!-fue lo primero que le grito al oído lo que hizo que el sacerdote alejara el auricular de el-

-amigo, y yo a ti-respondio en cuanto dejo de gritar

-cuando vuelves?-preguntaba el rubio cual niño asustado

-no por un tiempo-informo el gascon-Salem tiene mas secretos de los que te imaginas

-ah si?

-si…creeme Brian…están pasando cosas muy extrañas y no me gusta para nada, la vibra que tiene este pueblo-dijo el hombre seriamente.

-es por eso que te mudaste?

-no realmente-dijo sincero-pero es mejor poner muchos kilometros de por medio entre mi pasada vida y la nueva

-Fere esta furioso!-le informo su amigo

Jean Carlo solo resoplo molesto

-debio enojarle que no le avisara de mi cambio

-yo creo que mas bien esta sentido contigo, eras su mejor amigo y que te hayas ido sin decirle nada, pienso que lo lastimo-

El sacerdote se echo a reir

-estas hablando de Fere, el no siente nada por nadie amigo mio, asi que dudo que se haya sentido mal porque me vine a vivir a Salem, no, no es por eso,le gusta tener controlado a todo su equipo y le disgusta que no se haga su voluntad, asi es el-

-como digas, pero yo opino que si le dolio que te fueras-

-lo dudo, esta ciudad es mas interesante de lo que parece y creo que fue una gran idea el haber venido aca-sonrio el padre totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, Melina, su hermana mayor y su madre, se habían reunido justo detrás de su mansión,en cuanto la noche extendió su manto, junto a un enorme pira de fuego. En donde las mujeres, miraban las enormes llamaradas que se formaban danzando alegremente ante sus ojos, Dauphine se veia ya de nuevo como la bella mujer que era con un largo vestido negro

-esas mugrosas-reclamaba nuestra nueva enemiga-me las van a pagar!-

-solo porque te quitaron al vampiro?-se burlo su hermana mayor-no seas patética

-silencio niñas-dijo su madre-no debemos perder de vista nuestro objetivo

-eso dilo por ti!-replico la menor-dejaste que ese conde colocara una barrera alrededor del Dios

-Tepes es un ser extremadamente inteligente, y se nota, que esta terriblemente enamorado de su amante…pero no podrá con mi poder. Pudo exterminar a nuestras hermanas antes, pero ahora, tiene muchas debilidades-

-crei que solo nos importaba un solo vampiro-menciono su hija mayor

-y asi es…pero tu hermosa tia Danielle…sera la encargada de traerlo a nosotros…no es asi querida?-

La bella mujer solo estaba apartada sin decir una sola palabra, suspiraba profundamente como deseando, estar muy lejos de ellas.

-Alucard no podra evitar, que Poseidon traiga ante mi, a los perros de Reserva, muertos ellos, el mundo vampirico colapsara y nosotras, derrotaremos a su Rey, las brujas reinaran nuevamente en Salem-sonrio Dauphine con malicia-

Enemigos van, enemigos vienen, realmente la vida nos pone predicamentos que siempre tenemos que vencer.

Ya sea en solitario como Thad, que tiene mucho camino que volver a andar para recuperarme.

Como Deuce y su familia, que estaban felices de estar juntos y que una hermosa bebita llenaba su hogar de luz, alegria y amor, y que tanto su madre como su padre la protegían siempre de cualquiera que intentara dañarla.

O como yo…que aun con todo lo que aun amo a mi ex…no puedo olvidar que alguna vez coopero con la Talamasca, aunque en verdad deseo con toda el alma hacerlo. Porque mi corazón, aun le pertenece y eso jamas cambiara, aunque haya miles de caballeros andantes cuidando de mi

Nos vemos pronto

Clawdeen Wolf

_**Hola a todos! Me alegra que estén con nosotros en este ultimo capitulo de mi inicio de temporada.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, son realmente muy apreciados por mi y mi equipo, créanme, nos encanta leerlos y comentarlos entre nosotros,respondo dudas y comentarios con muchísimo gusto**_

_**Exacto, no todas las brujas son malas, hay algunas que utilizan la magia blanca en efecto, y las nuevas enemigas no son para nada de esta clase, usan magia negra y vienen dispuestas a causar dolores de cabeza, esperemos que sorpresas nos darán, de acuerdo? XD**_

_**Abnerism te busque desde mi cuenta de Facebook personal, que es la de Rey Kon**_

_** .3**_

_**y no te encontré tengo mi pagina en donde tengo la imagen de el anime de Beyblade pero dice: escritora de fan fiction y la de Cleo de Nile que también es mia, mas en mi Facebook personal estoy aceptando todas las solicitudes porque me gustaría conocer a mas personas y tener buenas relaciones con ellas , búscame y con gusto aceptare tu solicitud y un beso muy grande hasta Puerto Rico, y un caluroso y respetuoso saludo también a tu otra escritora favorita, mandale mis felicitaciones **_

_**Assilem: ya lo dijes, es .3 A ver si ff no quita esto XD**_

_**Eidren, un mega beso y un gran abrazo hasta ti y mil gracias por ese gran review,me alegra que mis historias te hayan gustado tanto, no sabes el gusto que me da poder haberme comunicado contigo aunque sea por medio de mis fics, me llena de orgullo saber que disfrutaste de ellas hasta que tu decidiste no seguirme mas, es una pena pero respeto tu punto de vista y agradezco que tu respetes el mio, asi es, desafortunadamente, la pareja de Ine x Al no me gustaba, por eso la tenia pensado separarla desde el inicio y no tenia pensado hacer fics de ellos, porque no me agradan juntos, asi como a ti te duele ver que se separen y que se divorcien, yo sentí lo mismo cuando los tenia juntos y como tu no puedes cambiar tus gustos por sentirte triste al ver que los separo, yo no puedo cambiar los mios al tenerlos juntos y por eso, Al construye una nueva familia, su hija algun dia se casara hara lo mismo y deberá abandonar a su padre, es mejor que madure de una vez,hay miles de chicas que han pasado por esto y han salido adelante, los padres no siempre se pueden quedar juntos y eso es algo que yo quise mostrar,el amor entre parejas se acaba y debemos aceptarlo porque algun dia, nosotros también creceremos y si ya no amamos a alguien, es mejor irse, créanme, soy muestra viva de ellos, que quedarse en un matrimonio sin amor**_

_**Te mando un beso un abrazo y suerte con tus historias.**_

_**Ya estoy siguiendo el fic XD**_

_**Pronto subo un D&C no me presionen no son fáciles!**_

_**Todavía no me voy XD no me corran! Aun falta para que me retire de MH y saludos a mis amigos de Puerto Rico, oh gosh! Como me gustaría visitarlos, y escribir un libro no es tan fácil, pero créanme que intentare hacerlo, publicarlo y aunque no pase absolutamente nada con el, tendre la satisfacción de decir, que lo hice un beso y se les quiere mucho PR!**_

_**A Jean Carlo y Fere, tratare de mostrarles lo mas que pueda, ellos son parte de mi mundo vampirico y aunque ya forman parte de mis historias de MH, no quisiera revelar tanto aunque es inevitable hacerlo, pero, tratare de incluirlos mas, créanme que el personaje que mas disfruto escribir es el de Fere, no se, me identifico con el por ser tan maldito –XD simplemente lo amo**_

_**Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, los agradezco en el alma aunque haya gente que odie que los pida, pero me gusta que mis amigos me den su opinión, y estas historias son de ustedes, disfrútenlas y los espero próximamente con el fic llamado**_

"_**los niñeros"**_

_**Que forma parte de las ideas que ustedes me dejaron en el pasado fic, un beso, un abrazo, mis afectivas gracias y buenas noches**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
